Growing Pains ala Sexis
by Temo
Summary: Alexis and Sonny deal with the challenges of their expanding brood. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is another Alternate Reality. I needed a mental health break from Relativity (I will be continuing it) and this is what popped out. Not sure how long this one will be, not sure where I'm going with it..._

_Things to know:_

_Characters:_

_Sonny Corinthos: 39: Not sure if he's in the mob or just a businessman stay tuned_

_Alexis Davis Corinthos: 34: Assistant ADA _

_Sam Davis Corinthos: 15: Alexis' daughter_

_Michael Cornithos Jr: 9: Not sure what happened here, but Lex and Sonny are raising him_

_Kristina Corinthos: 4: Sonny & Alexis' daughter_

_Morgan Corinthos: 3: Sonny & Alexis' son_

Lots of other Port Charles citizen's past and present will show up. Sonny and Alexis have been married for a while now. It's roughly 1998 or so.

**Chapter 1 The Corinthos'**

"You're kidding, right, I mean you have got to be kidding." Sam's voice raised several octaves as she questioned her parents. "You are pregnant AGAIN! I'm already the laughing stock of Port Charles High! Krissy and Morgan are barely a year apart and you're PREGNANT again."

"Sam! You do not talk to your mother like that." Sonny slammed his fist down on the island causing Kristina to drop her spoon in surprise. Morgan swiveled his head to find the source of the noise.

Sam rose from her spot. "What is wrong with you two?! Haven't you ever heard of birth control? There are too many kids in this family already…"

"Yeah, I can never get in the bathroom 'cuz Sam's always in it." Michael chimed in unnecessarily.

"Shut up Michael!" Sam bellowed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"That's enough Samantha, go to your room."

"Oh no, not until she apologizes to everyone in this room." Sonny shot back. "Especially your mother."

Instead Sam took off running up the stairs.

"Michael go get your backpack please, I'll drop you off at school on my way to work." Alexis said. "You know they have a point." She said after Michael vanished into the living room.

"Excuse me? You don't want the baby?" Sonny exclaimed.

Alexis shook her head. "I want her more than anything." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I meant the penthouse is a little bit of a squeeze with four kids, it might explode if we add a fifth."

"You could send Sam to boarding school." Michael called through the door.

"I heard that you little cretin!" Sam appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her face washed of tears. "Sorry about before. It's cool…about the baby. Dad…do I _have to_ apologize to Michael?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. Sam sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna catch a ride to school with Nikolas. I really am sorry." Sam 'accidentally' brushed up against Michael on her way out and Sonny heard a sarcastic 'sorry' before she left.

"Dad, Sam pushed me!" Michael protested.

"Are you ready to go?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah…I guess. Can I ride shotgun since Sam isn't going with us?"

"Not till you're 12." Alexis answered automatically as she handed Morgan over to Leticia.

"Dad lets…" Sonny glared at his nine year old. "Um…nevermind." Michael flashed his parents a bright smile.

Alexis threw Sonny a 'we'll talk about this later' look. "Come on buddy, we don't want to be late."

* * *

"I'm going to die! I can't believe them…they're like rabbits or something! They've been married for seven years and they're old!"

"Aunt Alexis is only 34 Sam, I hate to tell you this, but that's not actually considered old."

"Sonny's almost 40…tell me that's not old." Sam argued back.

"Well, yeah, okay, but Grandfather was almost 50 when Aunt Kristina was born."

"Okay, ew, thanks for that image."

Nikolas laughed. For all Sam's complaining, he knew that she loved her family. Even Michael, who drove her crazy as a matter of course.

"Don't you dare tell anyone at school!"

"They'll notice sooner or later Sam."

"I'll tell them she's a surrogate for some poor woman born without a uterus."

"Oh, right that will work."

"Ya think…but God! Couldn't they fight and throw things at each other like Emily's parents?"

"You've got it so rough, cousin."

Sam smiled. "Well, it had just better be a girl. That's all I'm gonna say."

* * *

"Who was the only president elected to four terms?"

"Roosevelt…"

"Which one?"

"The one in the wheelchair."

"I want a name Michael."

"Franklin…yeah…"

"Good job." Alexis flashed a smile to the back seat. "You are going to ace this quiz. Dad will pick you up right after school, you have karate, so no dilly dallying."

They pulled up to City of Angels School. "Okay." Michael released his seat belt and leaned over to kiss Alexis goodbye. "Hey mom…could you try and have another boy? I don't want to be out numbered."

Alexis winked. "I'll see what I can do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Date Night**

"Why can't I go out? Leticia's here." Sam argued.

"After the way you behaved this morning, you're lucky you aren't grounded till you are 30 years old."

"Dad! That's not fair, I apologized. You shouldn't spring stuff like that on a girl before she's had her coffee."

Sonny tried not to laugh. "Leticia has her hands full with Kristina and Morgan, I want you here to keep Michael company."

"Oh, so I'm not even officially babysitting? So like I'm not getting paid?"

"Samantha…" Sonny growled.

"Okay, okay, sorry, but Michael won't like this any better than I do."

* * *

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm almost 10."

"Leticia's in charge Michael, and eight months doesn't equal almost."

Michael sighed. "Sam hates me. She's gonna be piss…"

"I don't like that word Michael."

"Sorry, she's going to be cranky all night. Can't I go to Gramma Bobbie's and hang out with Lucas?"

"It's a school night Michael and I don't know how late Dad and I will be."

"So that's a maybe?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a flat out no." Alexis mussed his hair. "If you want you can hang out in your room and read, but I bet Sam could be persuaded to play a video game with you."

"We can play Nintendo? On a school night?"

"If you finish your homework before we leave AND if you promise to go to bed on time. Remember, Leticia is here, so I will know."

"Oh man, thanks Mom. You're the best." Michael ran to his desk and began working furiously on his math.

* * *

"Did anyone ever tell you, you are beautiful in the moonlight?"

"Just my husband…he's always saying things like that."

"Well he's right. You are beautiful in the moonlight, in the sunshine, in the dark."

"Why Mr. Corinthos, you're making me blush."

"You're beautiful when you blush."

"I'm sensing a pattern here." Alexis teased. "So what you're trying to say…"

"Is that you are beautiful."

"Ah…well you aren't so bad yourself."

"What do you say we ditch your husband and sneak upstairs?"

Alexis bit her lower lip. "Do we have to ditch him…I sort of like him."

"Sort of?"

Alexis wrinkled her nose and nodded.

Sonny stopped. "Sort of!"

"Well, actually I really like him quite a bit."

"Quite a bit?"

Alexis giggled. "The truth is I'm madly in love with him. Sorry."

"Oh, well, then we shouldn't ditch him." Sonny swept her into his arms.

"Sonny! What are you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs, I booked the honeymoon suite."

"It's after ten Sonny, I have court in the morning." She protested.

"Well, I guess we could…" Sonny set her back down and started to disrobe.

"Okay, okay, let's go upstairs." Alexis pulled his jacket back around his shoulders. But before he could swoop her up again her phone went off. "It's the kids, give me a second. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Mama?" Sam said in a small voice, a whisper. "Can you and Daddy come home please?"

Mama and Daddy weren't typical words in Sam's vocabulary. It set the hair on her neck on end. "What's wrong baby?"

"There's someone here, she...please come home…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't fire you!" Sonny shouted in Max's face. "You've got 3 seconds."

"She…she said she was their Grandmother…she seemed nice."

"Holy Sh—I wanted a good reason NOT to fire you. Not a good one TO fire you. They don't have a GRANDMOTHER."

"Sonny…stop." Alexis interjected. "This isn't doing any good. Max next time you see her, shoot on sight. You aren't fired, have a pleasant evening." Alexis closed the penthouse door between Sonny and Max and walked to the stairs.

"What do you mean he's not fired?!"

"The damage is done Sonny. I like Max. The kids like Max. He stays." Alexis said as she sank into the couch and covered her face with her hands.

"Okay…he stays."

"And don't even think about firing Leticia."

Sonny laughed. "Yeah, I'm a hothead, but not stupid. The kids would fire me before they let Leticia go." He sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "It's okay, you know, the kids are alright."

"It's not okay. Why is she here? What does she want…"

"I don't know Lex, but she can't hurt us."

"You don't know her Sonny, you don't. I swear she could hurt the dead if she had a mind to. I…"

"Shhh, breathe Lex."

"I need to talk to Sam, will you check on the kids?"

"Maybe I should talk to Sam…"

Alexis shook her head. She started up the stairs. "I'm sorry about tonight."

"Don't be…but I want a raincheck." Sonny flashed his thousand watt dimples and winked. They vanished as soon as Alexis was out of sight. He stormed out into the hall. "What the hell happened here Max…and don't think your job is safe just because my wife thinks you're cute."

* * *

"Hey…"

Sam turned toward the voice and smiled. "Hi. I'm sorry I ruined your night."

Alexis sat down on her daughter's bed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "You didn't. Can you tell me about it?"

"It was nothing really. I was kicking Michael's butt in SuperMario and then all of a sudden this lady was here saying she was our grandmother. But it wasn't Bobbie and I know your mom and dad's mom are dead and that's about it."

"Helena was married to your grandfather."

"Helena…" Sam said slowly. "She killed your mom right, when you were Krissy's age right in front of you."

"How…"

"Aunt Kristina told me. Don't be mad. She thought I should know."

Alexis closed her eyes in fury. Aunt Kristina thought there were a plethora of things Sam and Michael needed to know, that Alexis wasn't ready for them to know, but this was crossing a line.

"Did she do anything? To either of you…"

"No she sat down next to the troll and asked him about the game and he told her about it. She said something about sewers and princesses being appropriate. She told Michael he looked just like you, which is weird…I guess she doesn't know he's adopted?"

Alexis' heart stopped briefly. Helena knew perfectly well Michael wasn't hers. "She said he looked like me?"

"Well…yeah…his mother." Sam explained. "It's kinda late mom, can I go to sleep?"

"Are you sure there isn't anything else? You seemed frightened on the phone."

Sam bit her cheek and rolled over. "She just sorta creeped me out. That's all."

Alexis bent over and kissed the top of Sam's head. "Goodnight baby."

Sam managed to keep the tears in check until her bedroom door closed.

* * *

"Samantha darling." Helena cooed.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." Sam picked up her pace. She wasn't supposed to walk home via the docks either… Her parents were going to kill her if she ended up dead.

"We have some unfinished business."

"No, we don't." Sam said monotonously as she could manage and tried to break away. Suddenly a large man blocked the stairs to Kelly's.

Sam turned furiously. "Did you give your mother my message?" The teen shifted uneasily. "I thought not. No matter, it stands regardless."

"Hey Sam, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing Grampa…"

"Well it's cold come in for some hot chocolate."

Much to Sam's relief Helena and her 'friend' vanished. She rushed up the stairs to meet her Grandfather.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam ran behind the counter and grabbed an apron. Her parents wouldn't even consider letting her get a job until she was 16, but she wanted Grampa Mike to consider her a serious potential employee. So every time she was in Kelly's she put herself to work. She mostly bussed tables and washed dishes, but sometimes if they were short staffed she would get to wait tables and keep the tips.

"Hey kiddo, what's the rush, sit down, have some cocoa, tell me who the hell you were talking to out there, and why you're so scared." Sam stopped short and looked at her grandfather.

"What…what are you talking about?" She hedged, badly.

"The woman and her henchman who cornered you out there. You remember, it was about …" Mike looked at his watch. "95 seconds ago."

"She was lost, she wanted directions."

"Terrifying." Mike nodded. "Try again, sweetpea or I call your Dad."

* * *

"Dammit Kristina, that's not the point." Alexis raged. "The point is they are MY kids and I don't want them to know about our past…not that part anyway. I'll tell them when I'm ready." 

"God Alexis, you'll never be ready. They need to know about Helena…knowledge is power."

Alexis laughed. "You had no right Kristina…does Michael know too?"

"No, I wasn't even planning to tell Sam it just sort of came up. We were talking about Mama and Sam asked how she died. I was so shocked I just sort of blurted it out."

"You know Krissy and Morgan still believe in Santa Claus, you want to come over and enlighten them?" Alexis sniped.

"Well, I don't see the point of them believing in a magical toy maker who only gives gifts to children who share his belief system, but somehow I don't really think you want my help on that one."

Alexis let loose a strangled scream.

"This is silly you know. You aren't mad at me."

"Are you sure about that, cause I'm pretty sure I am."

"You are mad at yourself."

"How do you figure that one?"

"Because Helena got to your kids."

Silence. Loud, loud silence.

"It's not your fault Alexis, but it was bound to happen. That's why I told Sam, that's why Michael needs to know. Helena's not the boogey man, she's real, she's dangerous, and she's here."

* * *

"Yeah…this is perfect. Where do I sign." 

"Sign? Mr. Corinthos don't you think you should show your wife before you buy a house?"

"Nah." Sonny shook his head and sniffed. "She'll love it."

The realtor's eyes bulged. It was a great house, it was a big house, it was a 2.5 million dollar house, but if her husband bought it for her sight unseen she'd divorce him on principle. "Mr. Cornithos…I…I think you should at least call your wife."

"Ya think? Huh…yeah, maybe." Sonny picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey, babe I found the perfect house…what? Yeah state of the art. 6. 4. Yeah, it's fenced. Eh a little over 2 mill. Great." Sonny disconnected and smiled. "Where do I sign?"

"Right here…"

* * *

Alexis slammed her phone shut. She was so angry at Kristina she could barely see straight. She had all but bodily thrown her sister out of her office. This wasn't the way she intended the conversation to go, she was going to gently point out that Kristina had over stepped then move on to what Helena could want. Instead they had an ugly fight and said a lot of things they would both regret. 

As she packed up her briefcase and swung her purse over her should she tried to remember the phone calls she had just had. Michael asking what was for dinner. Baldwin setting up pre-trial conference, and Sonny…dear god had she just told Sonny to buy a multi million dollar house?

* * *

"I guess I should tell my mom…but…" 

"Would you rather I do it?"

"Yeah, but …" Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Why does she want to hurt my Mom? I don't get it? And what does she want with Nikolas? He totally hates her."

"I can't begin to imagine kiddo, but you need to tell your mom and your dad and probably your Uncle too."

"Uncle? I can't. Helena wants Mom to get him to turn over Nikolas…I mean I think she's supposed to trick him…"

"Do you think she would?"

"I…I don't want her too, but…" Sam bit her lower lip. "What if Helena means it, what if she really can tear our family apart?"

"Okay…tell your parents tonight. Alexis can decide if she tells Stefan or not." Mike held Sam's hands. "But tell them tonight, or I will. This is too big a burden for you to carry alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexis rushed out the elevator and straight to PH2. She fumbled with her key for a minute then glared at Johnny.

"Oh, did you want in Mrs. C?" He asked. It amused him to no end that Mrs. Corinthos always, always went for her keys, before remembering that there was a guard who could open it for her.

"Thank you." She snapped. Though she wasn't angry at him. Not really. She was just plain having a rotten day. She tried in vain to contact Sonny and tell him not to even consider buying that house, but his phone was off, and then Durant caught her on her way out the door and she was stuck at work for another 45 minutes. She'd be lucky if she could stop Sonny before he told the kids…

"Mommy!!!! We have a big new house, with a yard and a swing set and a pool and I get my own room and Morgan gets his own room and Michael and Sam get their…" Kristina ran to her mother as Alexis disengaged from her briefcase, purse and jacket.

"And Dad says we can build a treehouse. Boys only."

"That's not what he said…" Kristina protested.

Sonny emerged from the kitchen with Morgan on his left hip. He smiled brilliantly at Alexis.

Alexis sighed. "You told them."

* * *

"I'm telling you Stefan, there is only one reason Helena is back." 

"Kristina, I have little to no interest in my mother's comings and goings, I can't fathom why you do." Stefan said briskly. "But if it makes you feel any better I have a man watching her 24 hours a day."

"So you are worried."

"Cautious, Kristina, cautious. Cassadines' cause other people worry, they don't dabble in it themselves."

Kristina rolled her eyes. "She's going after Alexis' kids. Where was your man when that was going on?"

"That was most unfortunate. I don't keep tabs on Alexis or that husband of hers. I wasn't aware the children were alone. And this afternoon with Samantha…"

"What?"

Stefan looked up. "She made contact with Samantha again this afternoon. Michael Corbin intervened before …"

"Holy Cow, Stefan, why didn't you tell Alexis? She's going to flip her lid."

"That my dear is precisely why I didn't tell her. Samantha was unharmed and I assure you she would have remained that way."

"You wouldn't be so calm about this if it was Nikolas."

"Ah, but as you said Kristina. There is only one reason Helena is back. We both know her real target is Nikolas."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't buy the house? I called you…you agreed." 

"Sonny…I know what I said, but I…We can't have a pool with 2 pre schoolers and an infant."

"The pool is fenced, with an automatically locking gate. There's an alarm on the gate, and sensors around the pool. So it's not an issue." Sonny reasoned. "You're the one who said we'd out grown the penthouse."

"Yes…in 5 months when the baby comes…not today. I don't think it's unreasonable for me to see the house before we buy it. What about my commute…how far is it to the kids' schools? Sam will drown herself before changing high schools. Where is she anyway…"

"It's only 2 miles north of here, the kids don't have to change schools. How's this. We all go tomorrow and if anyone doesn't love it, we'll back out of the deal. We'll lose the 500,000 dollar down payment…"

"What? God Sonny, how is it, it takes you three hours to take out the recycling, but you can buy a house in under an hour?"

"I don't take out the recycling…that's what we have kids…Where _is_ Sam?"

"Dad are you guys done fighting…we're starving." Michael called from the banister. Morgan and Kristina flanked him on each side trying to look as pitiful as possible.

"Mom and I don't fight." Sonny smiled. "Yeah, I think we can call a truce for dinner. What do you say Mom?"

* * *

"Morgan, baby, use your napkin not your sleeve." Alexis admonished gently. "Michael Cornithos III, I did not just see that…" She said in a considerably sharper tone. 

"Nope, you didn't see anything." Michael insisted, while his ears turned as red as his hair.

"Good thing she didn't see anything, because tossing vegetables on to your sister's plate is liable to lead to no dessert." Sonny interjected. "And it's your favorite."

"Dad, dessert is always my favorite."

"I know, so knock it off." His father warned.

Sonny swiveled as the door opened. "Where the hell have you…oh hi Pops."

Sam followed Mike in the door sheepishly. "Sorry, to keep Sam so late, it was busy in the diner and I didn't want her walking home."

"Sam, you know you need to call if you are going to be late." Alexis said. "Especially…"

"Actually Alexis, Sam's had a rough afternoon." Mike interrupted. He nudged Sam gently on the shoulder. "Go on."

"Not now." She objected, making eyes toward her younger siblings. Mike only stared. "Mom, Dad do you think you and me and Grampa can talk alone…there's something I need to tell you about last night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alexis walked the length of the back patio, pretending to be inspecting the landscape. She heard the children from different corners of the house.

"Morgan, Krissy Dad says this is our playroom!"

"My own bathroom…Dad can we move in today?"

Even Leticia was thrilled with her potential accommodations. Three rooms on the first floor with a private entrance. She tried not to act too excited, but Alexis knew she would as ecstatic as the kids when they confirmed they were buying the house.

There was no question. The last of the papers had been signed and Sonny had a decorator waiting in the wings to redo the dark décor. There was one reason and one reason only they were buying the house.

"_Alexis it will be okay. We'll meet with Stefan, we'll pull a sting. Helena will never know what hit her."_

"_God Sonny, you don't get it." _

"_Tell me what am I missing?"_

_Alexis sighed and changed tactics_ "_The house. It has security?"_

"_That's the first question you asked me when I called. It's state of the art Alexis. There are security cameras, a manned security gate, and an alarm system."_

"_Okay, okay we'll take the house."_

"Hey Mom…do ya like it?" Michael's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"The house. Do you like it?"

Alexis opened her arms and Michael leaned in for a quick hug. "Do you?"

"It's so awesome." Michael nodded. "There's a bathroom in my room and if you walk through it you end up in another room. I think Morgan's going to sleep in there."

"You think so?" Alexis said absently.

"He doesn't have to I guess." Michael said quietly. "Mom, is something wrong?"

Alexis shook herself. "No, no baby, I think that's a good plan."

"No, I mean…ever since that lady showed up, everyone's been really weird."

Alexis bent down so that she was eye to eye with her son. She took a deep breath. "Michael, I don't want to lie to you. Helena…the woman who told you she was your grandmother, she isn't very nice and I'm unhappy that she went to see you without my permission."

"So she's not our grandmother? I didn't think so…and she scared Sam."

"She didn't scare you did she?"

"Nah…but she seemed sort of phony. Like she doesn't like kids, but she was pretending she did."

"Promise me that if you see her again you won't talk to her and tell me or dad or any other adult right away."

Michael screwed up his mouth. "Okay." He said slowly. "I promise."

"_She said to tell you." Sam stopped briefly trying to remember the exact message. "'Tell your mother that I want my family back, she can help me to that end, or watch as I tear her family apart child by child.'" _

"_Sam, why didn't you tell us last night?" Sonny shouted._

_Sam cried and turned into Mike. _

"_Michael, she was scared."_

_Sonny walked over and pulled a sobbing Sam to his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I yelled. Don't you worry about Helena…"_

"_I…I'm sorry. I know I should have told you."_

"_Shhh, it's okay."_

"_Sam, you want me to tell them the rest?"_

"_The rest?" Alexis said, joining the conversation for the first time. Sam shrank back at her shrill tone. Mike relayed the encounter on the docks, gently asserting a calm over the anxious parents. His efforts were only partially effective._

"_You know you aren't supposed go on the docks alone. From now on you get dropped and picked up at school."_

"Michael Dad wants to show you something." Sam called from the arcadia door.

Michael turned. "What?"

"Just go. You'll love this." Sam pointed the way and joined Alexis on the patio. "Mom can I pick out the stuff for my room?"

"Maybe…I might have a ground rule or two."

"You're no fun." Sam smiled and put an arm around Alexis' waist.

"So what's Dad showing Michael?"

"The movie room. Oh God it's so cool." Sam explained the screen and reclining chairs. "And Dad…oh wait that's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Alexis reminded her.

"You'll like this one."

Alexis was glad Sam was so happy. Glad that Sam had let herself believe what every kid wants to believe, that Mommy and Daddy can fix it. Alexis gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

"_It's worse than I thought." She said._

"_We'll deal with it. Nikolas will be okay and we'll be okay."_

"_Sonny she doesn't want me to help her get Nikolas." _

"_What does the message mean then?"_

_Alexis sighed and walked out onto their balcony. "Helena knows I would not betray Stefan or Nikolas. She doesn't like it, but she knows it." Alexis was quiet. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. Sonny waited for her to continue. "She's going to rip my life to pieces and she's going to use the kids to do it."_

"_She'll never get near the kids and why would they matter to her anyway?"_

"_She's already gotten to them. Twice. The kids mean NOTHING to her. Sonny that's what's so terrifying. She's doing this because she's bored and because she can."_

"So you want to show me the movie room?"

"Yep, and then we can talk about my new décor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"No, I said no Barbara Jean. I don't care if Felicia is letting Maxie and Georgie. I want you home at 8. Don't give me that attitude." Bobbie rolled her eyes at Alexis. "Keep it up and we'll change that to 6."

Alexis suppressed a giggle. This could so easily have been her talking to Sam. She was over at "Gramma" Bobbie's to sound her out about something. Bobbie was barely 10 years older than her, but 3 of Alexis' 4 children called her Gramma, and she suspected Sam would too, if she didn't have two children younger than Sam.

"I'm sorry…" Bobbie said as she shut off her phone and rested it in her charger. "She turned 13 and wham o bam o Mom knows nothing."

"You're lucky it took her that long." Alexis smiled.

Bobbie sighed, and poured Alexis some tea. "Okay, so I don't like to hear about Helena…ever…but you obviously have some concerns. And I'm guessing they have to do with my first born?"

"Have you heard from Carly lately?" Alexis asked as she accepted the tea.

Bobbie nodded enthusiastically. Her eyes widened. "Actually yes…I mean relatively. For the longest time in was a card at Christmas and a birthday phone call, but for the last 6 months or so she's been calling every few weeks."

Alexis felt a little guilty. She wasn't fond of Carly Benson, but she knew Bobbie loved her daughter and chastised herself for not asking about her welfare more often. "That's great…Does she ask about Michael?"

"Yes, always…but honestly Alexis, only in passing. She's very focused on her own life right now…or I guess I should say her new boyfriend's life." Bobbie shook her head. "She thinks this is the 'one', but then she always does."

"Does she talk about getting married?"

"I'm fairly certain one of them already is."

"Oh." Alexis said softly.

"She has changed Alexis, but I don't think she would be interested in taking Michael away from you. Maybe not for noble reasons, like his happiness or well being, not that she doesn't care, but honestly he just wouldn't fit into her lifestyle."

Alexis felt both relieved and enraged at the same time. Michael was the sweetest, most loving, intelligent boy, she knew he was better off with them, but she still couldn't understand how Carly had walked away from him. Repeatedly.

"Bobbie, did she ever tell you who Michael's father was."

"You mean after she admitted it wasn't Sonny?" Bobbie snorted. "I'm not sure she even knows."

"You don't have any idea?"

"No, we were estranged at the time…there had been a lot of issues…"

There was an understatement. Bobbie and Tony Jones had reconciled a few years back, but from what Alexis understood, Carly was the reason for their original divorce. At one point, before Carly told Bobbie she was her long lost daughter, she was actually living with Tony. It didn't last long. After that Carly had a series of brief affairs and one night stands until finally ending up pregnant. With Michael.

How Bobbie had managed to forgive her and form any kind of relationship with her was beyond Alexis. Carly left Michael with Bobbie right after he was born, then came back for him a few months later. The two disappeared for a while, then one day Carly showed up on Sonny's door and handed him his 'son'.

Maybe Alexis should be grateful. She was Sonny's attorney at the time. Sonny lived across the hall and came to her when Michael was croupy or teething. It wasn't until Carly showed up half a year later that Sonny told her Michael wasn't his. Couldn't be his. They had never had sex. Alexis was stunned and angry.

"_What do you mean?" She'd screamed. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"_

"_I…everyone just assumed and it wasn't Michael's fault. Carly was in bad shape, she couldn't take care of him."_

"_What about his Grandmother or his real father."_

"_Hey…I am his real father." Sonny growled. "Just because I didn't donate the sperm, doesn't mean I love him any less."_

"_You know what I mean Sonny. You love him, he loves you…and you have no legal standing." Alexis choked on the words she wouldn't let herself say. She loved them both and now she would lose them._

"_That's why I have the best lawyer in town." He flashed his dimples._

"Thanks for your candor Bobbie, I really appreciate it." Alexis stood. "I should be going, there's a ton of packing left and we're moving this weekend."

"I heard. Michael's already invited Lucas over for a sleepover." Bobbie replied. "Don't worry, I told them it would be a few weeks down the line."

"At least." She laughed. "But Lucas is always welcome. BJ too."

"She'd love that…she thinks Sam is the coolest thing in the world right now. And Alexis, if you need anything let me know…have you talked to Luke?"

Alexis bit down on her lower lip. "Not yet…I'm hoping…"

"It won't get that bad…I hope you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Originally this was supposed to be a light fluffy piece, but I shot myself in the foot by chapter 2. But anyway here is an angst free chapter for my favorite couple. Rated PG-13 for the pious among us. Thanks for the the reviews!_

**Chapter 8**

"Ah, ah…ah…oh shit!" Sonny screamed as he lost his grip and slid unceremoniously off the leather seat, knocking Alexis loose and landing hard on the red carpet.

Alexis was a little slower to respond, but her vast disappointment turned to laughter when she saw her husband trying to right himself. He glared at her and she tried to suppress the laughter but she was utterly and completely unsuccessful.

"It's not funny Alexis." Sonny growled.

She tried to catch her breath. Finally she leaned over and kissed his pouting lips. "I'm sorry baby, but I swear if we looked up 'funny' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of us…exactly like this."

"I swear this didn't used to be so difficult."

"You've had sex in a movie theater before?"

"Baby, I've had sex…" Off her glare. "Oh, like you haven't."

"Does a drive-in count…"

"Where's the challenge in that?" Sonny scoffed.

"Well…I don't know, but I don't recall getting rug burn."

A smile twitched at the corner of Sonny's mouth. "Don't make me spank you." He threatened.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She teased and backed away. Sonny stood with some effort and moved toward his wife purposefully. He scooped her in his arms and returned to the leather chair.

"No…Sonny…no…no…I'm sorry….no Sonny." She laughed. "No…Sonny." She squirmed away. He gave her a smoldering look and started toward her again. "No…Sonny…_Applesauce_."

He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked as dejected as a child. "Ah Lex…com'on…"

She stood, half naked with her arms crossed.

"Not the safe word…you never use the safe word…" He whined.

"You're acting like Michael when he loses his Gameboy." Alexis commented dryly.

"Hey wait till you tell him he can't have sex…" Alexis shuddered at the unwelcome image. Sonny gathered her back into his arms. "So what's wrong?"

Alexis chewed on her lower lip. "It's just…I'm…I'm…"

"Spit it out baby…"

"I'm hungry…can we have a popcorn break?"

Sonny groaned. "Dammit, I knew I'd regret buying the popcorn machine."

"Oh, baby, you won't regret it long. I promise." She kissed his forehead.

"If we are breaking for sustenance, popcorn isn't going to cut it."

Alexis' lower lip jutted out. "But…but I'm hungry now Sonny."

"You don't think I didn't anticipate this?" Sonny asked. "I had Mike pack us a picnic dinner." He turned his back to her and knelt down. "Your chariot awaits, milady."

With a happy sigh, Alexis climbed on her husband's bare back. "I think this house is too big Sonny."

"What?"

"We've only christened half the rooms and the kids will be back first thing in the morning."

"Not up for the challenge Mrs. Corinthos?"

"I didn't say that!" She protested. "…but would you be mad?"

"Mad? I don't really think I could be mad. I mean I did just get to have sex with my wife in 7 different rooms in 7 different ways and the night's not over yet."

She squeezed him around the shoulders. "We can re-evaluate the list."

"Please don't tell me you made a list…"

"I always make a list Sonny…it's what I do."

"_Morgan! Give that back."_

"_Mom, where is my French book? I have to study I have a test on Monday!"_

"_Samantha you are responsible for your own property, I didn't do anything with it. Morgan Stone Corinthos put that down this instant." Alexis snapped as Morgan ran passed with one of Kristina's favorite Barbies._

"_I'm hungry when's dinner?"_

"_I need that book Mom…"_

"_Mommy, Morgan broke her leg off!"_

"_Enough…everyone leave your mother alone." Sonny yelled over the din. He pulled a frazzled Alexis into his arms._

"_Sonny, so help me I'll kill one of them before the sun sets." She whispered into his ear._

"_Nah, don't do that. They're pretty cute."_

"_When their mouths are shut maybe…"_

"_Give me ten minutes okay."_

"_Are you going to sew their lips together?" She asked hopefully._

"_I have a better plan." He insisted._

"Goodnight baby, I'll see you in the morning. Can I speak to Krissy now?" Alexis winked at Sonny while he lay out their dinner. "Hey babe, are you being good for Aunt Kristina and Uncle Stefan? Uh huh…No Sam doesn't have to go to bed yet. I know, let me think about it for a minute."

Sonny finished arranging the picnic blanket and motioned for Alexis to get off the phone. "Kristina…would it be too much of an imposition to have Krissy sleep with Morgan and Michael…thanks…I'm sorry…Are they behaving? No, honestly…okay…yeah." Alexis batted Sonny away as he started nibbling on her earlobe. "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…okay, Kristina thank you so much for watching them…ahhhhhhh…I'll see you in the morning. Ahhhhhhhh….I've got to go Sonny needs my … help."

Sonny pulled the phone away, disconnected, and laid it down on the closest surface. "I think we have a list to re-evaluate."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"They're fine Alexis…nothing I can't handle." Kristina rolled her eyes. Alexis seemed to think taking care of her children was some Herculean task, when in fact they were all pretty well behaved. Michael and Stefan were playing Chess in the drawing room, Nikolas was quizzing Sam on her French. Morgan could be a bit of a handful, but he was worn out and thanks to the lavender Kristina had put in his bath, he was already half asleep. So far the only snag had been Krissy. She was not going to bed unless Sam did too. Kristina thought she was just being stubborn until she heard her on the phone.

"_But it's spooky here Mommy…I want Sam to go to bed with me."_

Well duh. Wyndemere _was _spooky. Okay, so maybe Kristina didn't have this parenting thing down cold, but man Alexis needed to relax.

"Alexis? Hello?"

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…okay, Kristina thank you so much for watching them…ahhhhhhh…I'll see you in the morning. Ahhhhhhhh….I've got to go Sonny needs my … help."

Okay…so maybe she was working on that relaxation thing. Kristina laughed out loud as the phone disconnected. She dropped it back into its cradle, and started to herd the munchkins up to bed.

"Hey…" Sam turned suddenly. "You hung up?"

"Your mom had to go, something … came up."

"Can I call her back?"

"She seemed a little pre-occupied."

Sam's face fell. Michael came in. "Krissy said mom was on the phone…Sam did you hang up before I could talk to her?"

"No…Aunt Kristina did." Sam glared at her accusingly.

"But I want to say goodnight." Michael lifted the phone and started dialing.

"Michael, you'll see her in the morning." Kristina pulled the phone away.

"I need to make sure she feeds Radar." Michael argued. "And ask her where my …" Michael hesitated.

"I'm sure she'll remember to feed your snake." Kristina lied…she doubted her sister would remember much tonight. "I'll help you find what you are looking for after I put the kids to bed."

"This bites." Michael yelled and ran out of the room.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Mommy doesn't like that word…" Krissy exclaimed. "Sam he can't find…"

"Shut up Kristina. Go to bed."

"You're mean! I'm glad I'm not sleeping in your room."

Sam shook her head. She crouched down to talk quietly with her sister. "Look, I'm sorry, but don't go blabbing about Michael. You know he doesn't like it."

"You tease him all the time." Krissy shot back.

"That's different, I'm the big sister its my job."

"So I can tease Morgan?" Kristina asked hopefully.

"No." Sam rubbed the top of her head. "Aunt Kristina, would it be alright if I put the twerps to bed."

Kristina nodded dumbly. "If you'd like. Alexis thinks maybe Krissy should sleep in with the boys."

"Yeah…Okay. Nikolas I'll be back in about half an hour. 'kay?"

* * *

"So if we cut out the basement and attic and all the personal bedrooms…we only have 4 rooms left." Alexis announced. She was sitting on the kitchen floor in Sonny's arms. "That's doable…don't yah think?"

"Oh…yeah…doable." He said right into her ear. "So very doable."

Alexis giggled. "That tickles…"

Sonny swallowed her earlobe in response, his hands working their way to her breasts, playing with the fabric of her ratty t-shirt.

"We've already DONE the kitchen Sonny…and I'm still eating." She protested.

"I wanna be eating too…and I don't give a damn what room I eat in."

"Here, chew on this." She tossed a dinner roll over her shoulder. He caught it instinctively.

"That's so not what I'm hungry for and you know it."

Alexis wiped at her mouth with a napkin. "Sonny, this is your fault."

"What…what's my fault?"

"I'm starving, _for food_ and I can't help it."

"What? You just had two pieces of chicken, potato salad, a roll and 3 oatmeal raisin cookies. Food I arranged to have here…so how is it my fault you are still hungry?"

Alexis grabbed his hand and guided it to her slightly protruding belly. "Your daughter is still hungry. I think she's going to be a linebacker."

"It takes two, and you seem pretty sure it's a she. You have a test I didn't hear about." He squeezed her slightly from behind, then slipped his hand under her shirt and began messaging the littlest Corinthos.

"No…I can't explain it…but she'll be a girl. A girl with a very good appetite." She leaned back against his chest. "So did Mike pack dessert?"

* * *

After she tucked the kids in and found what she was looking for Sam climbed the stairs to the South tower, Michael sat on the forth step from the top. "Go away!"

She eased herself down on to the step below. She took a tattered rag from behind her back. "Here." Michael snatched his gully quickly then turned away. "I didn't get to say goodnight either." He didn't answer, so she stood to leave.

"Did you tell Aunt Kristina that I still sleep with a blanket?" He asked in a husky whisper, half accusing half hoping.

"No…I didn't let Krissy tell her either. It's no ones business." Sam answered. "Goodnight Michael."

"Sam…"

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

**PG-13 for some...uh well you'll figure it out.**

**Chapter 10**

"Alexis…Alexis…baby don't poop out on me now…" Sonny gently shook his wife. "Com'on sweety, you can't do this to me."

"Mmmm." Alexis stirred slightly. "Fivemoreminutes."

"Oh no…none of that, you've got to finish what you started."

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Sonny with a pout. "I'm tired."

"You're tired? I'm the one doing all the work here." Sonny complained. "And we've still got to feed Radar."

Alexis shot up. "No…_we_ don't have to feed Radar…un huh that's all on _you 'Mr. Fun Dad'_. I won't get near that thing with a ten foot pole. Those poor little mice."

"Okay, that's more like it." Sonny smirked and started to thrust back and forth. "I like you feisty."

Alexis made a face. "I'll give you feisty." Using her legs she flipped them over so that she was on top. She smiled and squeezed as much as her worn out muscles would allow. Then she released them quickly and pulled up and slammed down.

"Have mercy…"

She pulled up again. "Who's feeding the slimy snake?" She dropped down hard.

"Me…me…" Sonny promised. "I'll do anything you want."

* * *

The TV sounded from the drawing room. Nik and Sam lay on opposite sides of the divan tossing popcorn in the air and trying, somewhat unsuccessfully, to catch it in their mouths. Actually, Sam caught about 9 out of 10 kernels, Nikolas was more 6 out of 10.

"Ew…they're poking the school teacher's eyes out…gross."

"Hitchcock isn't gross, Sam, he's the master of suspense."

"Whatever you say AAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKK!" Sam screamed and jumped a foot off the couch. Nikolas looked over to Michael and started laughing. He held his hand up and Michael returned a high five. "Glad you boys thought that was amusing."

"It was…very…" Nikolas hit pause on the VCR.

"Michael it's after midnight, why aren't you asleep?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

"Well you need to go back to bed, Mom would flip if she knew you were awake."

"Could I stay up and watch the movie with you guys?"

"No…" Sam stood, "It will give you nightmares."

"It will not!"

"Okay, but it's gonna give me nightmares…so I'll walk you back upstairs." She turned to Nikolas. "Let's watch this again sometime…in the middle of the day. Okay?"

"Wussy." Nikolas replied with an eye roll as he pressed the play button.

* * *

She smoothed the black satin sheets with her hand and climbed in. She made sure to sit up, and grabbed for her glasses…where did her glasses go? How could she read without her glasses? And if she wasn't reading she was bound to fall asleep and Sonny would kill her. She blew a stray hair off her forehead and got back out of bed.

"Don't move." Sonny commanded. He walked up behind her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh a teddy?"

"I figured we need to christen our room, and it won't fit much longer."

Sonny nuzzled her neck. "I feel slightly under dressed."

"Did you feed the snake?"

"That depends…which snake are you talking about? Hmmmm."

"Don't you ever wear out?"

"When will we ever have a night like this again…I'm not wasting a second of it." He pulled her into his arms. "I love you Alexis Davis Corinthos."

"I love you Michael Corinthos Jr."

* * *

Sam stopped Michael just before they reached his room. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Sam slid down the wall and sat cross legged on the floor waiting. Michael sighed and sat next to her. "Do you…do you ever wonder about your real dad?"

Sam considered for a minute. "The sperm donor?"

Michael smiled awkwardly. "Yeah…"

"All the time." Sam admitted. She'd never told this to anyone. "When I was real little and it was just me and mom I used to think he'd swoop in and save us…from what I'm not sure, but I thought he was some prince charming that could do it all. Mom worked so hard and I just thought she'd be around more if my 'Daddy' was there to help." She shook her head.

"But then she married Dad…"

"Yep…and I was so happy…but after a while two parents meant twice as many people telling me what to do and when to do it. And so then I'd always think about my 'Daddy' showing up and rescuing me from my unreasonable parents. I'd say things like 'You can't tell me what to do, you aren't my real dad.' Or 'If my real dad was here, he'd let me.'" Sam let out a groan.

Michael studied her face. "You never say anything like that anymore."

"Yeah…well…at some point I realized how much it hurt them. I mean…Michael…our parents are the best, there isn't anything they wouldn't do for us. And my 'real' dad, he doesn't even know I exist. And it's not because Mom didn't try. Aunt Kristina told me she wrote to him repeatedly, but the letters kept coming back. He's never even called once in all these years to see how she is. If he doesn't care about her, he probably wouldn't care about me either….

"So now I mostly wonder what he looks like, if I have his eyes, if he had anymore kids. If he loves them, the way Mom and Dad love us. Someday, I want to find him…but just out of curiosity, I don't need him, I already have a dad." Sam exhaled audibly. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering. You never talk about it."

"Is this because what Helena said to you?"

He nodded. "Sort of. I don't want to tell Mom, she's so freaked out."

"Helena's bad news, but Mom knows you are going to be curious. At least you've met Carly."

Michael shook his head. "Yeah two whole times that I can remember."

"Well, Bobbie can tell you about her."

"Can you? Can you tell me about her…what you remember?"

Sam bit down on her lower lip. The last thing she wanted to do was recount to Michael her experiences with his 'mother'. "It's been a long time Michael, I don't really…"

"You didn't like her did you."

"Well…I mean…that's not fair Michael…"

"And what about my dad…the real one…where is he?"

Sam had to stop herself from saying that no one knew who his father was…that she doubted Carly knew. "He…probably doesn't know about you."

"Yeah…Probably. I'm sort of tired now."

"Michael you can talk to Mom and Dad about this stuff. Really, they're cool with it."

"No…maybe I could have last month, but that lady messed everything up." Michael rose and walked to his door. "You don't have to meet your dad to find out if you have his eyes…you've got Mom's eyes. Goodnight Sam."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey boss, the shipment of lumber is here…it looks okay, you want to check it out?"

"No, that's fine Bill. Did you mention we don't appreciate deliveries being 20 hours late?"

"I might have mentioned something like that."

"Good…if it happens again we are dropping them."

"I mighta mentioned that too."

"Good man."

Bill waved on his way back out to the yard. AJ leaned back and sighed. He hit play on his answering machine again.

"Hey AJ, it's Em. I hope everything is okay. I wanted to remind you that Mom and Dad's 30th anniversary is next week. It would mean a lot if you could come. I know you're busy and all, so if you can't come that's fine…but could you maybe call them? They really miss you. Especially Mom. And Grandmother. And me…bleep."

Emily had a tendency to leave rambling messages that got cut off long before she was done talking. AJ couldn't help but translate the message from Em speak to Quartermainesque. "It's their anniversary, call Mom. Dad could care less if you were dead or alive."

He should stop by the mall on the way home and send a card, but he wouldn't. Then there would be a last minute 'nottomakeyoufeelguiltybut' call from Em and he would call. There was no good way to avoid Dad and just call mom. Their schedules were still too crazy to predict. And with his luck he would get stuck talking with Dad, Ned, or even worse Grandfather.

They had written him off 7 years ago. And AJ wished he had done the same. But he hadn't. He used their disappointment and criticism as excuses to get deeper and deeper into the bottle. That coupled with his overwhelming guilt lead to three very, very bad years.

It isn't easy to deal with killing your own brother. Of course technically his brother wasn't dead at all. He was living and breathing, working and relatively happy, but he was no longer Jason Quartermaine, golden boy. He was Jason Morgan auto mechanic. After fighting his own demons to regain sobriety AJ took a page out of his not brother's book and started over. He had been long gone from home, when he hit rock bottom and crawled his way out he found himself in Phoenix, Arizona.

Now, four years later he owned a construction and carpentry business. And while it was small it had a growing reputation. AJ felt good about himself and his business. He rarely acknowledged a connection to the New York Quartermaines. He had long since paid back his grandmother's quiet loan.

"_I promise, I'll pay back every dime, plus interest Grandmother."_

"_Oh, AJ dear, I'm not investing in the company, I'm investing in you."_

"_Maybe that's not a good idea."_

"_Maybe it's not…but I think it's the best investment I can make. You can't fail if you don't try, but you can't succeed either."_

Grandmother. He missed her. He missed Em and his mother, but he hadn't been back to Port Charles in a very, very long time. He hadn't seen his father or Grandfather since he'd been sober. As much as he tried to let go of the anger, it still scared him. They had every right to hate him, he knew that. Was he strong enough to go back and stay the man he had become?

* * *

"Samantha, get down here this minute." 

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Sam flew down the stairs twisting her hair into a scrunchy as she did. "Has anyone seen my bag?"

"Mom…she's gonna make me late AGAIN!" Michael whined.

"Michael you're the only one I know who has to be 20 minutes early in order to not be late." Sam shot back. "Oh, there it is. I'm ready."

Alexis shook her head at her disorganized daughter. Somehow she could always pull it off in the last 10 seconds before disaster struck. "Okay, let's go. Sam do I need to put you back on a bedtime so you can get up in the mornings?"

"OMG…no…holy cow. It's 2 minutes earlier than we left yesterday." Sam argued. "And if you let me go with my friends…I wouldn't make the prince here late."

"No. Dad or I will be driving you to school from now on."

"Just until May right?"

"May?"

"My birthday? My sixteenth birthday? My _get your license to drive here's the keys to your new BMW_ birthday?"

"Oh, yeah right." Michael scoffed. Sam smacked him upside the head none too lightly.

"Where did you get the idea you were getting a car for your birthday?"

"I'm not getting a car?"

"No."

"But…I…I…"

"Sam you haven't even taken drivers ed."

"Well, I know, but you don't have to. You and Dad can teach me…or maybe Max and Aunt Kristina…"

"You are taking drivers ed in the _fall_. _If_ you pass your test, you will be allowed to use one of the cars under certain circumstances."

"That's so unfair. OMG…Robin has a car and Nikolas and Emily!"

"Emily? She's younger than you."

"Well, you know they'll get her one."

"Do I need to point out that I'm not her mother?"

"Heh, good one Mom." Michael laughed from the backseat.

"Michael." Alexis warned. "Sam I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not comfortable with you being responsible for a car."

"Have you and Dad talked about this?"

"Not recently."

Sam smiled and relaxed against her seat. "Oh good."

"Don't count on Sonny, baby girl. Dad doesn't even want you taking drivers ed yet."

"Good grief…kill me now."

* * *

"Johnny, what's the latest?" 

"She left town a couple of hours ago."

"Where to?"

"Well there was a stop in Florida….but I think she's moved on since then. Francis will be checking in within the hour."

"Damn it."

"Why? What's in Florida?"

Sonny sighed. "Last I checked, that's where Carly was living."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Damn, damn, damn…dammit all to hell." Carly Benson muttered as she walked around the staff room. "I need red and white carnations Nadine…what the hell am I supposed to do with all white ones?"

"I..I..I'm sorry…you just said to sign for the flowers when they got here, you never said to make sure they were…"

"You know as well as I do that they were supposed to be RED and white."

Nadine bit down on her tongue hard. She was about to say something that would get her in serious trouble. She had worked at the yacht club for 9 years. She had hired Carly less than a year ago. She had liked her. She was a quick learner and would take on new shifts without complaint. Then suddenly David announced Carly was the events manager. Nadine herself wasn't interested in the job, she had two kids at home and liked her 7-3 hours just fine, but now she reported to Carly.

Carly who went from being an eager and willing waitress/bartender to a shoot first ask questions later dictator. It took Nadine and the rest of the staff about 10 seconds to connect the dots. David was thinking with the wrong part of his anatomy again. The two weren't even discrete about their affair. The only one in the whole town who seemed clueless was David's wife. Nadine didn't have a whole lot of loyalty or sympathy for her. The current Mrs. Danforth had started out 3 years ago as a cocktail waitress herself. Nadine wondered if David was going to be more careful this time, and not end up marrying due to another oops baby headed his way.

Though Nadine and the rest were less than thrilled with Carly and the way she climbed the ranks, she did a decent job. She schmoozed with the cliental, backing off when necessary, she was temperamental, but worked hard, and as long as the end result got her praise, she was not really interested in how the job got done.

At least until this week. Now Carly was running around screeching and screaming about everything to everyone. So far Nadine had lost a bartender, a waitress, and was seconds away from losing their best chef. She would love to tell Carly what she could do with her White carnations, just exactly where she could put them, but again with the two kids at home.

"I'll call the floral shop and tell them …"

"No…forget it. We'll have to make do. Get everyone in here early…"

"Carly…I can't…" She was going to say that she couldn't call at this point and expect people to drop their lives and come immediately, but the murderous look on Carly's face mad her change her mind. "I'll do my best."

Carly flounced out without a backward glance. Nadine picked up the phone to call one of the more flexible wait-staff in when a dark man entered from no where.

"Excuse me sir this section is staff only. I can show you back…"

He smiled a killer smile and Nadine went a bit weak in the knees. "Oh, that won't be necessary, I'm looking for someone who works here."

"Whooo?" She inadvertently got stuck on the word, sounding a bit like an owl.

"Carly Benson." Nadine's eyes went round. Crap! Carly should know better than to have old flames looking for her here…and why the hell did she let him get away… "Tell her it's Sonny…she'll know what it's about."

* * *

A bone tired Alexis barely made it to through the front door when all of her kids descended on her. 

"Mommy…what's for dinner…"

"Mom, Morgan broke my model airplane."

"Can I go to Emily's after dinner…"

"I didn't bweak anything…I'm hungy Mommy."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Alexis said putting down her briefcase and purse. "Okay, first things first. Where's your dad?"

She received four blank expressions accompanied by a couple of shrugs. "Leticia?"

"It's Tuesday…she has yoga."

"Yoga? What time is it?" Alexis had been so involved in her latest case she had paid no attention to the time, Leticia had yoga at 6 pm Tuesday and Thursdays.

"It's about 6:30…" Sam answered.

"Okay, Morgan, Krissy go wash your hands. Michael you too, sorry about the plane we'll try to fix it when we get back. Sam why do you need to go to Emily's?"

"I don't actually have to…Just wanted to hang out."

"I think it will be too late by the time we eat." Sam rolled her eyes. Alexis ignored her. "Who's on duty?"

"Johnny. He's in the living room trying to fix the plane…but Morgan did a pretty good job on it."

"Great. Can you tell him we're going to Kelly's for dinner?"

Johnny rounded the corner before Sam could act. "Hey Mrs. C."

"Have you seen my husband?"

Johnny smiled. "Not for a few hours…he has a few things to take care of, but I think he'll be back tonight. He'll call you if there is a problem."

Alexis was unable to ask for more information because she found herself with an armful of Morgan as Johnny finished talking. "I'm weady Mommy…can I get the nuggets and fwench fwies?"

* * *

Sonny took off his shoes and coat before he went up the stairs. He silently opened his bedroom door and padded straight through into the bathroom. In the dark, he discarded the rest of his clothing leaving only his silk boxers. He was so proud as he slipped between the black silk sheets not waking Alexis. 

Suddenly light filled the quiet room. Sonny turned to see Alexis sitting bolt upright staring daggers at him. "You care to tell me what the hell is going on?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Well at least you got Jason to come…I mean your mom and dad will love that."

"Yeah…I guess…I was just hoping." Sam blew threw her bottom lip trying to work a stray hair out of her eyes. She had known Emily was bummed about something, and tried to get her mother to let her go over to the Q's rather than dinner at Kelly's, but Mom was not a happy woman tonight. Michael was sulky about the plane and mouthed off one too many times. Morgan had insisted on chicken nuggets, but had a fit when Kristina's cheeseburger arrived. Mom refused to change his order, so Morgan threw his plate to the floor. Things sorta went downhill from there, and self preservation told Sam not to ask again about going to Em's after dinner. Oh…crap she was still talking. "Ya know?"

"Yea…that sucks." Sam offered after losing complete track of Emily's ramble.

"That my cousin Dillon's coming?"

"Oh…sorry…no I zoned. Michael will be excited to see him."

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing…oh shit." Sam looked out her window and saw Sonny exit the limo. "I've gotta go…"

"Why?"

"My Dad's home…they're gonna fight."

"They always fight." Emily commented matter of factly.

"No…that's just how they talk…they're going to fight…and I don't want to get caught in the crossfire. When Mom's this mad you can end up grounded for breathing too loudly. I'll see you in Geometry tomorrow."

Sam hung up without waiting for Emily's response. She sat at her window timing her dad's moves. He was in the house now…probably taking off his shoes so he didn't wake anyone. She slid across to her bed and slipped under her rumpled blankets. He was probably at his door now. Sam turned to her clock. 12:19. She clenched her teeth. Maybe Mom had fallen asleep. Maybe Dad wouldn't try to sneak into bed without explaining his sudden unannounced departure. Sam crept out of bed and creaked open her door. It wasn't a smart move, but she couldn't help herself. She was only a few feet from her own room when the light escaped from beneath their bedroom doors.

"_You care to tell me what the hell is going on?"_

* * *

Sonny froze at her words. She waited a moment. "Sonny, I'd appreciate an answer."

"I'm really tired Lex, can't it wait?" She continued to glare. "I'll take that as a no."

"Where were you? And why didn't you call me? I haven't heard boo for you since just before lunch."

"It's not a big deal. I just had some things to take care of out of town. It was sudden, I promise I'll explain everything in the morning."

"What is going on? I don't want to ask again."

"Ah com'on Lex, are you sure. One more time just for kicks…" He snapped, he did not want to deal with this now…not at this hour, not when they were both tired and the news was not good.

Alexis threw back her blankets and charged from the bed.

"Don't do this Lex…I'm sorry, I'll tell you."

Her hand grasped the bronze handle, but she didn't throw open the doors.

"I had to go to Florida…"

Alexis closed her eyes, she bit her lip…

"It's okay…"

"Carly…" She croaked out.

"Not exactly…I needed to ask her a couple of questions." Sonny moved slowly over to his wife. "She isn't starting anything…Breathe Alexis." He guided her to their bed and rubbed her back as she leaned over.

"Why? If she's not up to anything, why did you suddenly need to see her again?" She whispered.

"You know why." Sonny said. "I have a couple guys on Helena…she was in Florida this morning…she's made several calls to the Keys…I needed to find out."

"Oh my God Sonny….what is she up to?" Alexis looked at him with tearful pleading eyes. Sonny wished he could reassure her.

"She wanted to know who Michael's biological father was. Carly insists she told her it was me."

"But…"

"She might have told her that, but you bet Helena already knows that's not true. I'm afraid Carly probably spilled."

"The adoption…"

"It's legal Lex, you made sure of that."

"But times have changed so much in the last few years Sonny…" He watched her panic attack inch its way back. "Courts are overturning adoptions left and right because the biological father was left out of the loop."

"Michael's not a baby Alexis…"

"He is…he is, he's my baby…Sonny he can't go to court, it would break his heart. He shouldn't have to live through this ugliness again."

"Shhhh," He pulled her to him. "We'll figure it out…okay…it's alright. He's our son, nothing will change that." Alexis seemed to relax slightly in his embrace but a fresh sob sounded.

"Sonny, are you crying?" Alexis pulled back.

"No, I think it came from the hall." Sonny went quickly over to investigate. He found Sam crumpled on the floor. Sobbing. He lifted her carefully and she wrapped herself around his neck.

"This is all my fault." She whimpered as Sonny eased her into her mother's arms.

"It's not, Sam, baby what did you hear…"

Sam looked up. "Please, Mama, please don't let them take Michael."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sonny paced the length of his bedroom for a good 20 minutes before giving up and deciding to check on the kids. It had taken the better part of an hour to calm Sam down. Finally she and Alexis had walked back to her room. Sonny wanted to talk to Alexis…her response frightened him. He was counting on her faith in the legal system, in the adoption, in her own ground work, instead she had panicked. He tried to tell himself she was reacting as a mother rather than an attorney, but he knew those two roles were almost inseparable to her, they made her who she was.

Sonny peaked in on his first born. She was curled up with Lamby. Her brown hair fanned out across her pillow. Kristina was their 3rd child, their 2nd girl, but she was Sonny's first in so many ways. The first he loved before she was born, before he knew her name, or even if she was a she. She looked just like her mother and sister, but Sonny saw someone else in her at times. Kristina laughed like his mother and had the sparkle that had once lived in Adela's eyes. He held that sparkle sacred and would be damned if he ever let anyone diminish it.

Across the hall Sonny looked in at his clone. That's what Sam called Morgan, his Mini-Me. He slept in his racecar bed, his thumb firmly in his mouth. He wondered how Morgan would react to losing his role as the youngest Corinthos. Sonny accused Alexis of babying him, but the truth was, they all did. Michael was pretty much the only one that didn't, and that was because Morgan was always following him and driving him crazy. Michael was good with him though…protective. He remembered coming home from the hospital and telling Michael and Sam that Mom had a boy.

"_Finally!"_

"_Finally?" Sonny repeated holding Kristina in his arms._

"_I've been waiting my whole life for a brother." Not quite six year old Michael sighed dramatically as he collapsed on the couch. _

Sonny laughed at the imaged. He gently pushed open Michael's door, this time he walked over and sat, his soft laughter threatening to turn to sobs. His boy. He owed him so much…they would have never been a family without Michael. There would be no Kristina, no Morgan…Alexis would be his attorney, and Sam little more than an acquaintance. Michael shifted in his sleep, revealing his Gully. Sonny smiled again.

"_He won't stop crying…I don't know what to do Alexis?"_

"_Did you change him?" Sonny nodded._

"_Give him a bottle?" _

"_Of course."_

"_Does he have a fever?"_

"_God, no…Alexis you've done this before…why aren't you better at it?" Sonny snapped._

_Alexis lifted the baby to her. She bounced him gently and smiled at Sonny. "Are you kidding, I was horrible with Sam…I had no idea what I was doing…it amazes me she's made it this long. Pure survival skills…"_

"_I don't believe you." Sonny teased, Michael was still fussing but seemed calmer in Alexis' embrace._

"_Mama?" A sleepy eyed Sam appeared at the top of the stairs._

"_Samantha, why aren't you asleep?"_

"_It's too loud." She slumped down a few steps, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "What's a matter Mikey…Oh!" Sam's eyes brightened, she turned and ran to her room. A minute later she was rushing down the stairs with a yellow blanket in her hand. "You want your Gully don't you?"_

_Sonny stared open mouthed as Michael took the blanket and nuzzled it. He was asleep within minutes._

"_Sam why did you have Michael's blanket?"_

"_He left it here when Sonny came and picked him up, I found it behind the couch…Sorry Sonny, I was going to take it back over after dinner, but I forgot."_

"_That's ok…what did you call it?"_

"_His Gully." Sam said simply, she yawned. "That's what Michael calls it."_

She was right. Sonny had realized almost immediately that whenever Michael would hug his blanket he would babble something like "gullygullygully".

"Hey Dad. What's up?" Michael asked, one eye half open.

"Hey Buddy…not much, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You weren't gone that long…I'm okay though…"

"Okay, sorry to disturb you, go back to sleep."

"'K."

"I love you Michael." He said as lightly as he could.

"Right back at ya Dad." Michael mumbled before falling back asleep.

Sonny completed the circuit at Sam's room. As he suspected both Sam and her mother were asleep on her bed, Sam's head resting on Alexis' shoulder. Both faces etched with fear. Those Davis women loved fiercely, nothing mattered to them like family. Sonny hadn't told Alexis everything…he would…he probably would have told her tonight if they hadn't discovered Sam.

Helena's inquiries weren't just about Michael's natural father. Sonny had every reason to believe she was looking for Sam's as well. Sonny had never pushed Alexis about that. When he asked to adopt Sam, she was reluctant…but eventually allowed it. He wasn't sure what scared him more. Possibly losing Michael to his father…or losing Alexis to her first love. If there was one thing he knew about Alexis, it was that she had been in love once before. He knew it because when he fell in love with her, her heart was shattered into too many pieces to trust it or reciprocate it.

This was his family dammit. He'd fought for everything all his life…he would fight for this, for them, and God help any fool who stood in his way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Ah Mom, do I hafta go?" Michael squirmed as Alexis tried to straighten his tie.

"Yes, and hold still please…Dillon will be there and Lucas, it's not a death sentence." Alexis tried one more time to fix the tie, but gave up after Michael twisted away again. "Okay, you know what? We won't be leaving for another 10 minutes. Dad will fix your tie when we are in the limo. Go downstairs and watch television with Krissy and Morgan for now. Do not EAT anything…" She yelled as Michael disappeared out of her bedroom.

Alexis took off her robe and carefully donned her gown. "Sonny, I need some help here."

"Oh, I can help you with that…" Sonny smiled mischievously, approaching rapidly from the bathroom.

"I want help getting _into_ it…" Alexis stated emphatically. Sonny's grin disappeared.

"Ah Lex, do we have to go?"

"Let's go over this one more time…the Quartermaines' are huge supporters of the Mayor, and Monica and Alan are former clients of mine, as well good friends. Emily is Sam's best friend…we are going."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Think of it as being there for Jason."

"He's going? Wow…"

"He's going for Emily…you know he'd do anything for his baby sister…between her and Lila he couldn't say no. Your being there will give him someone to talk to…"

"Mom, can you zip me up?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sonny demanded as Sam walked in.

Sam looked down and back up in confusion. "It's called a dress Dad."

"That ain't no dress…a slip maybe…go change."

"Sonny!" Alexis warned, turning to Sam, "Dad meant to say you look beautiful and grown up. Come here."

"No…no daughter of mine is leaving the house dressed like…" Sonny waved his hands in the air ridiculously searching for a suitable word. "…THAT."

Sam's bit her lower lip. "You don't like it?" Tears formed suddenly in her eyes.

"He loves it baby…" Alexis zipped up the forest green satin gown. "Go get the jacket and meet us down stairs in a minute."

She looked warily from her mother to her father and slowly left the room. Alexis closed the door behind her.

"No…that isn't a dress for a little girl…"

"That is because she isn't a little girl Sonny she's fifteen and she loves that dress and she wanted you to love it." Alexis snapped. "Good lord Sonny why don't we just send her off to a convent and be done with it!"

"Hey, don't think I won't."

"You won't…listen to me Michael Cornithos Jr. I was raised to be ashamed of my body and to feel ugly and unworthy my entire life. That didn't start to change until I was in college and look where it got me."

"I don't mean, ya know, I don't mean that…"

"You can't keep her a little girl forever. Just because she wants to look attractive, maybe even a little sexy doesn't make her a slut and I refuse to let you act like it does." Alexis was in full rant mode. "And have you been to the Junior department lately Sonny? You have no idea how conservative that dress is compared to most…"

"Okay, okay, I give…I'm sorry, it was a gut reaction…" He pulled a raging Alexis to him.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Alexis said pointedly.

"Yeah, I know, we'll meet you downstairs." Sonny kissed her and went off to find Sam.

Alexis sized herself up in the mirror. "Ah, do we have to go?" She pleaded with the image smiling wistfully back at her.

* * *

By the time the limo pulled up to the Quartermaine mansion, the party was in full swing. Max opened the door and offered first Alexis then Sam a hand out. Michael scrambled out behind them fussing with his tie, and Sonny took up the rear. Within minutes he lost track of his entire family. Michael was ambushed with water pistols Dillon and Lucas were wielding, Alexis sighed as he ripped off his tie and jacket and ran after them. Emily pulled Sam away the second they made it through the door, and before he could turn around Durant was there interrogating Alexis about one of her cases.

Sonny greeted Lila and Monica, complementing both on how lovely they looked. He avoided Edward, Alan and Ned, the Quartermaine he disliked the most, because he was sure…absolutely sure he wasn't over his brief relationship with Alexis. He wandered to the terrace.

"Hey, how ya doing?" He said to the young man in front of him.

"I…I don't want to be here." Jason answered with a shrug.

"It means a lot to Emily…you did good."

"I know…but the old man…"

"What did Edward do?"

"I asked my Grandson to move home, is that such a crime Corinthos?"

"Not a crime…just obnoxious. You know it's not going to happen, but instead of enjoying his visit, and trying to get to know him, you are pressuring him and making him uncomfortable."

"It's all your fault Corinthos…"

"Actually it's mine." All three men turned to see A.J. Quartermaine in the doorway. "I was driving Grandfather."

"What…what are you doing here, get out of my house."

"It's my house Edward." Monica quipped before seeing who Edward was evicting.

"I bought it for you." Alan responded automatically, almost walking into his wife when she stopped suddenly.

"Oh…AJ…oh my god, is it really you?" Monica's hands flew to her mouth as tears spilled on her cheeks.

"Happy Anniversary Mom…" He lifted her into his arms. "I've missed you." He looked over to Alan's grim expression. "Dad."

Alan turned back into the house. AJ closed his eyes. He'd expected nothing less.

Sonny looked over to Jason, but his young friend was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"There is simply no way I'm taking a plea on this John. He is guilty as sin and I can prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt." Alexis raged. Thirty minutes after arriving at the party, she still hadn't made it passed the foyer and John Durant.

"You know he's guilty, I know he's guilty, the judge and his lawyer do too, but the public wants a guarantee that he's going to be off the street…the plea accomplishes that."

"Yes…for 20 years. He's a serial offender John, he's not going to be fit for society in 20 years, 30 years or 40…he needs to be put away for life. The only…only way to accomplish that is for me to take it to trial."

"And what if there's a slip up…what if a warrant wasn't signed or his rights weren't read…"

"Why do you think I'm in the office 12 hours a day John? I'm checking everything…"

"Alexis? Have you seen my Mom?" BJ Jones interrupted.

Alexis took a deep breath. She almost forgot she was at a party. "No sweetheart, I haven't seen anyone yet."

"Oh, okay, if you see her can you tell her a bunch of us are going to the boat house?"

"I think you might need to ask her permission for that…" Alexis suggested.

BJ smiled and her blue eyes twinkled, she wrinkled her nose. "I guess…is it alright if Sam goes? Because she and Emily left about 5 minutes ago."

Alexis laughed. "She probably told her dad."

BJ eyes widened. "Oh…I can ask Daddy…Have you seen him?"

Durant sighed rudely. Alexis ignored him and was about to answer the girl, but BJ just giggled. "Oh, right, you haven't seen anyone. Thanks anyway."

"Okay, now you are taking a plea and that's that."

"I'm not Scott, John. I'm not just rolling over on this." Alexis balked. "This is a party…I haven't even greeted the guests of honor. We can talk about this on Monday. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my husband."

* * *

"Lucky…I don't think this is such a good idea." Sam called. "Sly…I could use some help here." 

"It's okay. I know what I'm doing." Lucky said while pulling up the anchor of the speedboat.

"It's going to be dark soon." Emily added.

"Got it covered…see…headlight."

"You guys are just chicken." Sly teased, jumping into the boat next to his cousin.

"Com'on once around Spoon Island and we'll come right back, no one will even notice we're gone."

"It's not your boat Lucky! Old Mr. Q's liable to have you arrested."

"So what, I happen to know the best lawyer in town…" Lucky winked at Sam.

"We'll even wear life vests if it will make you feel better." Sly said after falling to his knees and clasping his hands together. "Please, please, please."

Em and Sam exchanged eye rolls before hopping in. "Okay, but step on it…my parents are going to be cutting the cake in an hour."

Lucky laughed before throwing the boat in gear and leaving the launch.

* * *

"Hey, how ya doing?" Sonny asked. 

Jason shrugged, not turning away from the sunset. "I didn't know AJ would be here. Emily said she asked him to come, but he turned her down."

"Is it hard, seeing him again?"

"Nah…I don't care about AJ…Not really. At first after the accident he was all over me…trying to be my 'brother' but he was so drunk most the time…I know leaving was the right thing for him to do. I don't understand why he'd subject himself to them again. They drove him to drink…and they'll start right back in. I … I just don't want to hear it again."

"They didn't drive him to drink Jase. He's an alcoholic. It's a disease. Yeah family situations can be factors, but it's on AJ, he's the only one who can decide to drink or not to. He was a mess long before the accident. You were constantly cleaning up after him."

Jason arched an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't know me before…"

"I didn't know you…but everyone knew about the Quartermaine brothers. It's a small town my friend." Sonny patted him on the back. "And remember I was part owner of Luke's back then…I witnessed many a Junior Q binge."

"Monica loves him…"

"They all love him Jase…the same way they all love you."

"Sometimes it's not enough I guess…" Jason mused. "I should probably try and talk to Grandmother. I promised Emily I stay until they cut the cake."

"Stay until they give you a piece, that's a great looking cake."

Jason grinned. "I'm glad you're here, you hate it almost as much as I do."

"Eh…I can deal as long as Nedly stays away from my wife."

* * *

"Alexis, you are looking exceptionally beautiful this evening." Ned smiled and handed her a glass of champagne. "Sonny working tonight…" 

Alexis smiled and took a small sip. "No, he's here. I got waylaid by Durant."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"What, that I got stuck with Durant or that my husband is here?"

Ned wiggled his eyebrows. "Can't it be both?"

"You'll never change, you shameless flirt. Where's Lois?"

"She couldn't make it up from the city. I picked Brooklyn up yesterday."

"Oh, that's a shame, I know Lila always enjoys seeing her." Alexis looked around the room to see if she could see any of her family. "No date then?"

"Well, Tracy's here."

"Please don't date your mother…I know this family is close, but…"

Ned choked on his drink and sputtered…"Alexis!"

"It was a joke…I think it's sweet that your watching over Tracy."

"Grandfather offered me 10 grand." He smirked.

"I figured." Alexis' eyes smiled suddenly. "Ah…"

Sonny walked through the door with Jason, his eyes' locked on hers.

Ned shook his head slightly. It killed him just a little every time he saw them together. He should never have let her slip away. But she never looked at him, the way she looked at Corinthos. Only Lois had ever looked at him like that…and he'd let her slip away as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Nah, nah, nah…none of that." Sonny placed his hand over Alexis'.

"Sonny!"

"Dr. Meadows said you have to watch your diet Lex, no salad dressing." Sonny flashed his dimples at Alexis' glare, he knew she wouldn't start a scene or clog up the buffet line. She turned away and grabbed the red wine vinegar.

"Is this acceptable, my lord and master?" She shot quietly.

"I guess that's alright. But stop with the dirty talk will ya?" He winked.

"What's this? A lovers' quarrel?" A familiar voice asked. "I understand the Don and the princess have been keeping things from me."

Sonny smiled. "It's not my fault you can't keep tabs on your favorite playmate Spencer."

"You wound me, Godfather."

Alexis, already a bit out of sorts do to Sonny's policing, snapped. "What's with the damned mafia allusions…he's a business man…100 percent legit."

"Oh, you're pregnant again?" Luke grinned. "Congrats Legs."

"Luke." Laura said, finally joining her wayward husband. "Don't keep a pregnant woman from her dinner or tease her about…ANYTHING."

"Hey, I can't help it if he looks like a mini Marlon Brando…"

"Why don't you two join us…we do need to talk about some things." Sonny offered, gesturing toward their table.

"It's NOT my fault…" Lucas Jones ran through the arcadia doors straight to his parents. "It's totally not my fault!!!!" He repeated.

"I didn't do it…I swear!" Dillon Quartermaine pleaded to the room at large a second later. Alexis set her plate down and waited for Michael's declaration of innocence, but almost a full ten seconds passed and he didn't appear.

"Where's Mic…" Before she could get the words out, her question was answered.

"Can someone get me some towels?" A.J. called. He was drenched, as was the 9 year old in his arms.

There was a flurry of activity as Alexis and Sonny flew to their son, Tony Jones and Monica instinctively joined them, Lila sent Reginald for towels, and Tracy started demanding an explanation from Dillon.

"I'm okay." Michael said to the adults fussing at him. "I fell into the pool…and this guy freaked out and jumped in after me…" He turned to AJ, "I'm 9…I can swim ya know."

"Michael! Don't be rude." Alexis admonished. "Mr. Quartermaine was helping you. Thank you AJ…I'm sorry about your tux, we'll replace it for you."

"No problem. I don't use them much anymore. And he's right, he really didn't need my help."

"Don't get any ideas about suing Corinthos…" Edward blustered.

"Oh, Edward, do be quiet." Lila cut him off. "Reginald will you show Mr. Corinthos and young Michael to Dillon's room? I'm sure they'll find something suitable for him to wear there."

"Thank you Lila." Alexis said… "I'm so sorry."

"Boys will be boys, Dear." Lila said.

* * *

"There's really not much to tell. She's up to something, obviously, but Sonny's keeping tabs on her, and we're just waiting for the other shoe to drop." Alexis looked up to see her son running toward her in blue jeans and a Star Wars tee shirt.

"I'm starving."

"I made you a plate…but listen to me. You are going to apologize to Mr. Quartermaine before you eat."

"Ah Mom…"

"Go!" She pointed to AJ talking with his Grandmother.

"The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you can eat, pal." Sonny pointed out. Michael rolled his eyes, sighed, and turned.

"Dad, will you come with me?"

"I think you can handle this by yourself." Sonny ushered him on, then sat down next to his wife.

* * *

"This is bad." Sly moaned.

"Well, thanks for the news flash." Emily yelled. "My family is going to kill me. First Grandfather, then Ned and then Mom and Dad. Lucky this is all your fault."

"No one forced you to get in Emily."

"Will you guys just shut up…Lucky try the engine again."

"I'm telling you the battery's got to be dead. There's no other explanation."

Sam crawled over Lucky's shoulder and looked at the controls. "Lucky, you are an idiot."

"Hey…that was uncalled for."

"_Don't worry, I know what I'm doing…but I can't read a gas gauge!!!!_" Sam said in her best _Lucky is a doofus _voice.

"Huh…oh shit."

"It's only out of gas?" Emily cried… "Omigod Lucky…why didn't you say so?"

"Probably because he didn't notice." Sam said as she smacked him upside the head.

"I don't see how that helps anything now, were still two miles from shore, with no gas." Sly pointed out.

"Yeah, except we have gas." Emily yelled. She stood abruptly, pulled away a tarp and lifted a gas can. The boat wobbled with the sudden motion. "If you geniuses had noticed that an hour ago…"

"Maybe we can still get back before they miss us." Lucky suggested.

* * *

"Excuse me, Alexis?" Ned tapped her shoulder. Sonny suppressed a grimace. "Have you seen Emily?"

"I think she was at the boat house with Sam and…" Alexis' voice trailed off as she saw BJ eating with her parents, brother and the Scorpios. She got up and walked quickly to the table. "BJ have you seen Sam or Emily?"

Barbara Jean scowled. "No, by the time I got _permission, _they were all gone. So I came back up to get something to eat."

"Who's all?" Her father asked.

"Emily and Sam, Lucky and Sly."

Ned shook his head. "Emily knew they wanted to cut the cake…and that was a while ago…the pool incident threw them off schedule. It's not like her…she planned the whole party."

"If young Spencer is involved, God only knows what's happened." Edward shouted.

"Yeah, how come they got to go in the boat…"

Every head in the room turned and stared at Dillon. "The what?"

"Your boat Ned…you never let me drive it…"

"He never lets anyone drive it." AJ added… "Of course, I've been gone for a while…you change that policy Cousin?"

Ned gritted his teeth. "No, Junior."

"Are you sure it was them Dillon, its dark out." Monica asked.

"It wasn't dark then…they left a long time ago." Lucas offered.

"You saw them too…Michael?"

"Um…yeah, it was them."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sam ran into her room and slammed her door as hard as she could. Another thing she was likely to get in trouble for. Hot tears ran down her face and she dove for her bed screaming in frustration into a pillow. She was so angry, but it was more than that, she was angry, confused, and embarrassed. And still part of her was so excited. Damn Lucky Spencer. Damn him.

Sam prayed her parents would leave her alone for the rest of the night. She knew she was grounded indefinitely, the lectures could wait…but then part of her wanted so much to talk to her mother…but talk not be sermonized to…she wished she could call Emily, but grounding involved her phone as a matter of course and she really didn't need a lot more trouble tonight. Anyway, Emily was probably still talking to AJ…God this was so unfair.

"_Holy Shit!" Sly blurted as he made out the Quartermaine estate._

"_The whole damn town is there!"_

"_My parents are going to kill me." Emily half sobbed._

"_Don't sweat it Em…your grandfather will blame it all on me…and as long as he doesn't press charges, my dad won't care." Lucky said with a whole lot more confidence than he felt._

_Sam stared transfixed. It was her worst nightmare come to life. Her uncle, aunt, cousin, little brother, mother and father were all glaring at her from the shore._

"Don't tell me to calm down Alexis…I don't want her anywhere near that Spencer kid…" Sonny ranted.

"Well that will be pretty difficult considering they go to school together and he's the son of two of our best friends."

"She doesn't need to go to that school…I wanted her at St. Mary's all along. How come you aren't upset…I was the one calming you down."

"I'm furious…I don't like my daughter being an accessory to grand theft. That's why she's grounded, that's why I plan to have an extremely long talk with her, but that's not why you are upset and you know it."

_They were swarmed as soon as the boat was docked. Ned and Alan inspecting the boat for any damage, Edward threatening law suits and Monica beginning to lecture Emily._

"_AJ!" Emily shouted. "You came, you said you couldn't make." She ran to him and he whipped her around in his arms._

"_I couldn't miss this…I haven't seen them this mad, since the last time I was around."_

"_I've missed you…"_

_The rest of the Quartermaines were arguing with Edward, Luke came up behind Sly and Lucky and slapped them both on the shoulder._

"_I'm ashamed boys…ashamed…you were raised better." Sam watched as he whispered. "You aren't supposed to get caught." Before he smacked them both upside the head._

"_Luke." Laura chastised. Rolling her eyes…_

"_Samantha."_

"_I can explain Mom." She lied…there was no acceptable explanation…not for her parents anyway._

"_Say goodnight to Emily we're leaving." Oh great. This was bad._

"_But...Dad?"_

"_Don't look at me baby girl…"_

"_Fine." Sam turned and stomped over to Emily, who was still hugging her brother and not getting in any kind of trouble. "I've got to go…" _

Sam took off her dress and hung it on the hanger…She'd planned to wear it to the father/daughter dance in May, but now she didn't know if she'd even be allowed to go. It was such a pretty dress. Sam stared in the mirror and touched her lips. She still couldn't believe it.

_Sam followed her mother and father silently. Michael was next to her, for once keeping his mouth shut. She wanted to ask why he was in jeans and a tee shirt, but felt it safer to keep quiet._

"_Sam, Sam, wait up." _

_They all stopped, Sam looked to her parents and then back to Lucky. "30 seconds Sam." Her father said. She smiled weakly and took a few steps to meet Lucky._

"_Thanks…ya know, for figuring it out." He said cryptically. _

"_Uh, you're welcome?" He had the weirdest expression on his face._

"_I'm just wanted to let you know that I had a good time."_

_Sam couldn't believe her ears…Her parents were hanging on every word. Then she couldn't believe her mouth when she felt two dry lips on it. It was over as soon as it began, and Lucky pulled back…"So anyway, thanks."_

Sam buried her face in her hands. How stupid could he be?

"Sam."

She stepped out of her bathroom. "I know, I know…" She flounced over to her phone and yanked the cord out. "I haven't called anyone…"

"Drop the attitude, now." Alexis said calmly.

Sam sagged down onto her bed. "It's not what you think…"

"What do I think…"

"You think we were out there making out…but …"

"You ran out of gas?" Alexis smirked.

"We DID!" Sam fell back against her pillows. She pulled one and covered her face.

"Well, running out of gas in a boat, does add a nice little twist to the cliché. For the record Sam…I believe you. I'm angry as hell, but I believe you."

Sam peaked out from behind her pillow. "You do?"

"I do…"

"Thanks…for that."

Alexis smiled, and sat down next to her daughter. "You're still grounded."

Sam nodded. "Is Dad still sending me to Switzerland?"

"Just St. Mary's…and yes, he will calm down. He's just had a rough evening. You are growing up so fast. Is there anything we need to talk about?"

"Oh God…no Mom…it was just a kiss. It wasn't even a good one…or at least I don't think it was…I don't have a lot to compare it to…I don't kiss a lot of people…you and dad and Aunt Kristina and Uncle…Granpa…but ya know it was sorta like kissing Granpa."

Alexis laughed at Sam's ramble. "So it was your first…real kiss."

Sam turned to her mother, and Alexis realized she misspoke. The girl bit her lip and turned away.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"I told you I'd tell you Mama…I tell you everything."

"I know."

"It was my first kiss. And probably my last judging by Dad's reaction…Is that what he thinks? Does he think I'm a slut?"

"No, Sam…no, and that's not what I think."

"I didn't even want him to do it…I mean it's Lucky…Mom he use to turn his eyelids inside out and stuff toads in his pocket…he might still, I don't even know…I don't know why he kissed me…And believe me I wish he had done it when we were stuck in the boat and not in front of the entire town, but no…I just wanted to die…but I liked it too…"

"It's okay Sam."

"He needs Chapstick."

"Don't say that in front of Sonny." Alexis kissed Sam's forehead. "Goodnight little one."

"Night Mom…"


	19. Chapter 19

_Please, please let me know if you are enjoying this..._

Chapter 19

Sonny stood by the mantel, gazing at one of his favorite photos. Alexis in a tea length white dress, a gardenia in over her left ear, Michael's chubby arm reaching out for the flower. Alexis laughing at the red headed bundle in her arms. Sonny laughing at them both in his dark suit, with Sam's legs hanging down from his shoulders, her hands in his, her faced obscured by long black curls as she giggled at her mother.

No one looking at the photograph of their wedding day, would know that it was a sham. That fearing Carly's constant mood swings and changing life philosophies that they needed to give Michael a legal safety net. Since Sonny's name was on the birth certificate they had some standing, but Sonny could not, under oath, say he believed Michael his biological child. Alexis consulted a friend in family law, and was advised that Sonny should take steps to adopt his son. It wasn't unheard of, though it was unusual, but even that wasn't enough, single dad's vs. single mom's courts at the time still favored the mother. Now if Sonny was married…

"_What about Lily?" Alexis asked. "You two are great friends, and she loves kids."_

"_Her dad's in the mob up to his eyeballs Lex…I don't want Michael exposed to that crap. Anyway, it wouldn't be fair to her, she kinda has a crush on me."_

_Alexis screwed up her mouth. "Brenda?"_

"_Nah, she's hung up on that Aussie. We aren't really good for each other, and can you picture her with kids?"_

_She thought for a moment and shook her head. "Not really…I know, how about Lois."_

_Sonny jumped from his chair like he'd been bitten. "No, oh my god, no…that would be like marrying my sister."_

"_Okay…moving on."_

Sonny shook his head and grinned. There was only one suitable choice. But she was too good for him and he knew it, so classy and educated and independent. She did however have one glaring weakness, she loved his son.

"_I hate to do this, but Leticia has a family emergency and I can't miss this meeting."_

_Alexis reached out and pulled Michael into her arms. He laughed and hugged her tightly. "It's okay Sonny. We'll be fine, Sam will be home soon and then we will go to the park…"_

"_Park!" Michael shouted. _

"_Um…Lex, ya know, Carly called this morning. She's making noises…"_

_Her smile faded. "She won't take him from us…you Sonny. We'll find a way."_

It was a full two years before he was able to admit to his lie. It hadn't been an out and out lie, Carly had called, but she wanted money…a couple thousand. She never even mentioned Michael. Sonny had brought him up. It's not that Carly wasn't a threat, it's just that as long as Sonny sent her money when she asked, she was placated. She wasn't even blackmailing him…but Sonny knew the day would come when he'd tell her no, and she'd use Michael as a bargaining chip.

He managed to coerce Alexis, there really wasn't another word for it, he managed to coerce her into marrying him. But in a way it had been a mistake. It almost didn't work. In fact if they weren't so in love with each other it might have been easier.

"_Samantha where are you going?" Alexis asked as the eight year old descended the stairs with a duffle bag._

"_Emily's, we're having a sleep over."_

"_I don't have that on the calendar baby."_

"_She just asked at school today. We're gonna watch Annie and go swimming and have ice creams."_

"_Sam, I think you are forgetting something."_

"_Uh, uh. I've got my pj's and my toothbrush, even clean panties for tomorrow."_

"_You didn't ask my permission Sam." Alexis reminded her._

"_I know but…"_

"_I'm sorry Sam, you need to ask permission. I'll call Dr. Quartermaine and explain that you can't come."_

"_But Mama…"_

"_Ready to go?" Sonny asked._

_Sam looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm not 'lowed." She ran up the stairs._

"_Alexis, I told her she could go."_

"_Sonny, why would you do that?"_

"_She asked…we don't have any plans for tonight."_

"_That's not the point Sonny…I'm her mother."_

_Sonny snapped his mouth shut. He walked away and slowly asked. "And…what exactly am I?"_

_Alexis looked bewildered. "Sonny, Sam…Sam isn't part of this."_

"_The hell she isn't."_

"It's a little warm for a fire isn't it?" Alexis slid her arms around his waist.

"Yeah…I guess." He turned into her embrace. "How are the kids?"

"Michael's asleep. Sam's in bed…Sonny…"

"I know, I know, I overreacted."

"Ya think?"

"How did they grow up so fast? It seems like just yesterday…"

"_Okay, so you get to be Michael's mother, but I'm just…what Alexis?"_

"_Sam is mine Sonny…She's all I h…"_

"_No, she's not. Michael's legally your son, even if we split, he'll still be yours."_

"_I'd never take him from you Sonny."_

"_Does Michael get a say in that…he calls you Mama Alexis. He loves you. He loves Sam. Like it or not we're a family now. The four of us."_

_Alexis closed her eyes. "Sonny, I can't expose Sam to this…it's bad enough we moved in here, she won't understand…"_

"_I love you Alexis…Dammit, don't you see that. I love you like I've never loved anyone. And I love Sam…I'm not trying to take anyone's place here. You've said yourself her father has never been in the picture."_

_Alexis was stuck on the I love you… "That's not true Sonny, it's not."_

"_Her father's around?"_

"_No…no, you said you love me…you don't."_

"_I love you Alexis Cassadine Davis Corinthos. I know you don't love me back, but let me love you and your daughter."_

"_You…we're…we're friends Sonny."_

"_We're married."_

"_For Michael."_

"_I would never marry someone I didn't love."_

"_Neither would I…" She whispered it, but he'd heard it loud and clear. His heart almost burst with joy._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I love you, Sonny, I have for a long time, I just was afraid…" He pulled her to him, she was shaking. He kissed her gently for the second time. The first had been for show, but not this…never again._

"_We're quite a pair aren't we?"_

"We're quite a pair." Alexis echoed his thoughts. "So what are we going to do about Sam?"

"Well I'm guess she's staying at Port Charles High?" Alexis nodded.

"We aren't punishing her because a boy kissed her."

"Yeah, I know…but grounding isn't enough?"

"Sonny, what if that had been a car…Lucky took something that didn't belong to him."

"Com'on you know he was just borrowing it…a little joy ride."

"He isn't licensed to operate a boat…they could have been hurt."

"No one got hurt."

"Not to mention it's illegal."

"Ashton's not pressing charges."

"And Sam just went along with it blindly…"

"I know…but it doesn't seem fair, no one else was getting in much trouble."

"You sound just like her."

Sonny smiled. "Where'd ya think she got it from?"

"She sure did turn out to be a Daddy's girl…who knew?"


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: This is a little boring, but needed to move the story along...Thanks for reading._

**Chapter 20**

To say he was surprised to find himself here would be an understatement. He had no intention of trying to speak to his 'brother' let alone be spending the night in his 'hovel' as Grandfather lovingly referred to it.

It was far from a hovel. Jason lived in an apartment above his bike shop. The outside of the building was faded brick and the sign in front was chipped and said simply 'motorcycle repair'. The shop was as clean as you would expect, neater than most, perhaps. But the apartment was spacious, it didn't have much in the way of décor, hardwood floors and earth tones on the walls. Framed pictures of Harley Davidsons and other bikes were the only 'art' on the walls. The furniture was sparse, but well made, AJ suspected that was Alexis' influence.

"I'd offer you a beer, but…"

"No that's fine…you have any soda?"

"Nah…that stuff's hell on your teeth. I've got water."

"You have beer or water?"

"Well…I've got some milk…"

"Water's good, thanks."

Jason nodded, opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle and tossed it to AJ. "You mind if I have a beer?"

"It's your house. Feel free."

Jason came and sat down in his lazy boy. AJ absently twirled the water bottle around in his hands. "You sure you don't mind me drinking?"

"Nah, it's not a problem."

Then they ran out of conversation. AJ studied the grain of the floorboards and Jason stared off into space. It wasn't even a comfortable silence. AJ had so much he wanted to say, but didn't know where to begin, and Jason pretty much had nothing to say. He wasn't a talker, but even he felt awkward.

"Mom looks good."

"Grandmother was glad to see you."

They said at the same time. They nodded in agreement. The silence returned. "Why are you here AJ?" Jason finally asked.

"You invited me…"

"In town…why did you come back to town? Emily said you couldn't come."

"I changed my mind…it's, it's been a long time."

Jason stared, AJ was lying.

"It was a nice party." AJ attempted.

"If you say so."

"_I'm gonna kill you Michael!" Dillon shouted after being squirted square in the eye. AJ heard the commotion before the other boy rounded the corner. They ran at top speed, Michael turning and shooting as he ran backward._

"_Michael watch where you're going!" A sandy haired boy yelled. _

_AJ watched as Michael wobbled and fell into the pool. He was completely surprised and sputtered and splashed in the water. AJ didn't think within seconds he had jumped in and 'rescued' him. Only at that point Michael was standing in the three feet of water. "Are you okay?"_

"_I think so…It's kinda cold in here."_

"Look…there's something on your mind. I don't know what and I don't really care, but if you want to tell me I'll listen."

AJ laughed at the bluntness of the comment. Jason was always a good listener, but the old Jason cared, almost too much. He missed his brother.

"_Mr. Quartermaine, thank you for helping me out of the pool. I'm sorry I was rude about it."_

"_Your mom make you come over and apologize?"_

_The boy shifted his weight and looked back to his parents for a long moment. "Yeah, but she's right, you were trying to help, I was just sorta embarrassed. So," He pulled himself up to his full 4'5" and said solemnly. "do you accept my apology?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Cool." He stuck out his hand and smiled. "We haven't actually been introduced, I'm Michael Corinthos III."_

_AJ offered his hand back. "It's nice to meet you Michael."_

"I think I met my son today."

Jason nodded.

"At the party…" AJ prodded.

Jason blinked.

"The party we were just at."

"Michael." It wasn't a question.

"_Dillon you jerk! Why did you do that?"_

"_What I do?"_

"_You told…"_

"_About the boat? So what?"_

_AJ watched as Michael clenched his jaw. "My parents are going to kill my sister, you should have kept your mouth shut!"_

"_Dude, they would have been caught anyway." Lucas stepped between them._

"_Seriously, Lucas is right, they've been gone almost 2 hours. Look, I'm sorry, okay, I'm not trying to get anyone in trouble, it came out before I even thought about it."_

"_It was a jerky thing to do."_

"_What do you care? It takes the heat off you…"_

"_I wasn't in trouble… Forget it." Michael took off after the crowd headed to the shore._

"You know I'm Michael's father?"

Jason shook his head. "Sonny's Michael's father."

AJ leaned back against the couch. "But…you knew?"

He shrugged. "Figured it out."

"How?" AJ sputtered. How could his brain damaged brother have figure something like this out, when he'd had to be told. He had no memory of sleeping with Carly. He barely remembered her. Michael was a couple years old and living with Sonny and Alexis before the accident…before AJ had hit rock bottom. "Did Carly tell you? Sonny?"

"Sonny doesn't know."

"He thinks Michael is his? I mean, maybe he is?"

Jason shakes his head and gets up to toss the beer bottle in the recycling. He isn't sure what AJ is up too, so he's not about to admit he knows that Sonny couldn't possibly be the dad.

"So, who told you?" He asks.

AJ's whole demeanor changes. He sits back up and takes a swig of the water. "It's late."

"Who. Told. You."

"It's not important."

"The hell it isn't." Jason picks up his phone. "Yeah, I hate to bug you, but can you swing? Okay, see you in twenty."

"What…who was that?"

"If you won't tell me, you'll tell Sonny."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Kristina Adella Corinthos Davis you get out of my room!" Sam shouted. She lifted a pillow and threw it in the general direction of her sister's repeated 'rise and shine' rendition. She only knew the _rise and shine_ part and the _get those animals out of the muddy part_…she filled in the rest with a lot of humming and lala's. Krissy had inherited their mother's voice.

Throwing the pillow was, of course, a mistake. It missed the target by several feet, but said target was a moving one and had it in her hands and was pounding her sister with it to the beat of her song. "I'm going to kill you!" Sam said grabbing it back.

"Oh good you're up!" Alexis said.

"I woke her up for you Mommy…she's REAL grumpy though." Kristina smiled. "What's for breakfast Sam?"

"Why the heck are you asking me?" Sam groaned, falling back into her pillows and snuggling back to sleep mode.

"What's for breakfast Sam?" Michael asked.

Now Sam wasn't exactly a morning person, she was her mother's daughter after all, but it was sinking in to her conscious that a theme was developing. She pushed up again and squinted at her mother, brother and sister.

"Yes Sam, what is for breakfast?" Alexis asked.

"Maaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! I'm tired." Sam whined.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we church in an hour and everyone's hungry."

"I want waffles…"

"I want pancakes and bacon, lots of bacon."

"I want Cap'n Crunch." Morgan appeared out of nowhere.

"That's a great idea Morgy!!!! Cap'n Crunch all around!" Sam enthused.

Alexis' left eyebrow shot up. She shook her head. "No cold cereal. Michael go jump in the shower, Krissy, Morgan you may watch Aladdin for a little bit." Sam's room emptied out. "Out of bed Sleeping Beauty."

"I'm a horrible cook…dad always makes Sunday breakfast!"

"Not this morning. I think I'd like an omelet." Sam rose with a whimper. Alexis gave her a quick hug. "No, pancakes are fine. Dad left the ingredients out for you."

"Isn't he going to church with us?"

"Something came up last night…He didn't get home until very early this morning, I think he's going to skip church."

"Is the fire insurance policy paid up?" Sam asked slinking into her robe and out her bedroom door.

"I just doubled our coverage, it will be fine."

"_Here Michael, now be real careful…we're only allowed to have cereal in front of the tv on Sunday…Mama gets upset if you spill." Sam sat the bowl of Froot Loops down, but Michael ran off to his blocks, knocking the bowl ever so slightly. "Mikey!!!"_

"_Sammy!" He answered back in the same exasperated tone with a large grin spread across his face. "Bwocks!" He lifted one in each hand._

_Sam rolled her eyes, switched on The Power Rangers and began to eat._

"_What, what is this?" _

"_Oh! Morning Mama, Morning Sonny…" She smiled. "I made us breakfast."_

"_This isn't breakfast…Alexis, you let her eat cardboard?" Sonny admonished. _

"_It's not cardboard Sonny…it's Froot Loops_, _they're an important part of this balanced breakfast."_

_Sonny glared at Alexis. "Don't look at me…you know I don't cook. She doesn't like oatmeal anyway."_ _Alexis argued._

_Sonny shook his head in disgust. "You my dear, are going to learn to cook…" He pulled a surprised Sam gently up from her perch of cushions. "If it kills us all."_

"Michael don't pour syrup on the bacon, that's just gross!"

"It's all going the same place anyway." Michael replied.

"Can I have more juice?" Kristina asked. Sam reached for the pitcher and poured.

"Morning Dad…I thought you were sleeping late?"

Sonny was watching them from the doorway, a strange expression on his face turned quickly into a smile when Sam greeted him. "I heard you were cooking, I needed to be awake to call 911."

"It was 1 time… 1 time like a million years ago!" Sam's arms flew into the air…

"Daddy, tell us about when Sam blew up the kitchen…" Kristina pleaded, it was right up there with Cinderella and Little Mermaid for favorite stories.

Sonny chuckled. "I think I'd rather eat…"

"Oh sure." Sam shook her head… "Make fun of me then expect me to feed you!"

Sonny laughed. "I'm really putting my life in your hands here." He moved over to the coffee pot. "Who made the joe?"

"What if I said Mom?"

"I'd say I don't need coffee that badly."

"I made it, you're safe."

"Thought so…it lacked that mud-like consistency your mother is famous for."

"I heard that wise guy." Alexis smiled. "Pour me a cup too. You sure you want to come to church? You didn't get a lot of sleep."

"There's nothing I want to do more than spend every second I can with my family."

Alexis followed his eyes to the breakfast table. Morgan in his hi-chair with syrup on everything, except his pancake. Kristina making sure that none of her food touched. Michael making a grab for more bacon, and Sam slapping his hand. "That's for Dad, you pig."

"Mommmmm, Sam called me a pig!"

"We need to talk Alexis. Not now though, okay…I just want to enjoy…"

Alexis frowned. "After church?"

"Yeah…yeah, we can talk after church." Sonny locked eyes with her and pulled her against him. "Hey, have I told you this morning how beautiful you are?"

"I don't think so…"

"You are incredibly beautiful…and I'm the luckiest man alive. I love you." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

It was exactly what every woman wants to hear…and she heard it often…but she didn't care for the sadness that accompanied the sentiment. She returned the kiss and leaned in so they were forehead to forehead. "I love you too" She whispered.

"Ahem!" Michael cleared his throat.

They turned to see all four kids staring at them, Sam making a mock attempt to cover Krissy and Morgan's eyes. "Don't forget there are children present."

"Oh, we could never forget that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Alexis slammed her bedroom door with all the strength she had. It flew back at her, mocking her. She slammed it again and again and again until it finally gave up and latched.

"_Sonny, you're making me nervous…why are we here?" Alexis asked sitting on the stairs of their former home…_

"_I don't know…it seemed appropriate…" He pushed a hand through his hair and gazed out the window. "Turn off your cell for a little bit…okay."_

"_The kids…Sonny…"_

"_Just for a little while, this is going to be hard to say…I don't know if I could stand being interrupted."_

"_Now I'm just scared."_

"_Please? Pop's with the kids. And Max." Sonny wandered over to the window. The practically empty penthouse bore little resemblance to the place they had called home for so long. Alexis reached for her cell phone and powered it off. She wiped at a wayward tear and followed Sonny._

"_I don't know a good way to say this…so I'm just going to spit it out. I went to Jason's last night, because his brother was there…"_

"_This is about Jason?" Alexis exhaled in relief. It was short lived when she caught Sonny shaking his head slowly._

"_No, it's about AJ." Sonny closed his eyes and made a fist. "and it's about Michael."_

"_Did he do something to Michael? Did Michael do something to him…"_

"_Alexis…" Sonny said it sadly and watched as the realization began to form. "AJ is Michael's biological father."_

_She stepped away, shaking her head violently. "No, no that's not possible…he can't be Sonny."_

"_Of course it's possible, any number of men could be his father. But they aren't, AJ is…he has a DNA test."_

"_What? What? How could he possibly?"_

"_Helena…somehow when she 'visited' the kids she got something…hair, a hangnail, something. Then she put the squeeze on Carly, Carly spilled about AJ and a week ago she shows up on AJ's door…"_

"_But, we we don't have any reason to think that it was Michael's DNA. Or the test might have been fixed…God people are constantly doing that around here."_

"_Alexis…we can have the test re-run, it won't make any difference."_

"_So that's it…Helena finds someone and claims he's the father and we just roll over and play dead…"_

"_Helena doesn't know that we know. And we'll keep it that way for as long as we can."_

"_Is he going to file a paternity claim?" Alexis demanded._

"_He isn't sure."_

"_He's a drunk Sonny!" She screamed._

"_He's been sober for 4 years Alexis. He has his own business."_

"_He can't have MY SON…"_

Sonny had taken her away…away from the kids so they wouldn't witness her implosion. He'd calmed her down…but the rage boiled inside her…this was wrong, wrong, and there was no way. The Quartermaine's had more money than God. Sure AJ was a pariah, but she knew the type, they weren't so different from the Cassadines….Michael was an heir…the rules would change, they would rip him away…No…no…no.

"_We'll leave…"_

"_Alexis we can't do that."_

"_Yes we can…we'll take the kids out of school and head to Puerto Rico."_

"_That isn't fair to anyone Lex. And it won't change anything, if AJ wants to pursue this, a change of venue won't stop him."_

"_If…is there an if…" She had pleaded…_

"_I don't know…"_

His defeatist attitude only fueled her anxiety. She left him, standing in the middle of the penthouse. She planned as she made her way home. She'd talk to Lila…she would help…and Stefan, if Sonny wouldn't help them leave town, Stefan could, this was all his fault anyway…or Luke. God how desperate could she be? She would confront AJ herself…reason with him…make him see that fatherhood wasn't just a forgettable biological act…and if that didn't work…well she'd make sure he'd realize he was dealing with a Cassadine…not just by marriage, but by blood, if she had to she could be so much more menacing than her wicked step-mother. But for all that, she hadn't intended for her inner Cassadine to spill out in the living room.

"_Okay, no problem…I'll see you in class tomorrow."_

"_Samantha Kristin Davis Corinthos did you somehow manage to forget you are grounded?" She'd hissed at her teenage daughter. Sam turned around suddenly, dropping the phone into the cradle._

"_No, but…"_

"_Good, then you won't be remotely surprised when we add another two weeks for breaking the rules."_

"_But Mom…"_

"_Should we make it an additional month?"_

"_Alexis…" Mike broke in._

"_Kindly stay out of this." She shot. "Go to your room Samantha."_

"_But Mom…" Michael spoke up. "She wasn't doing anything wrong."_

"_Forget it Michael…She doesn't care. God you are such a bitch sometimes." Sam ran up the stairs, tears running down her face._

"_Keep it up Samantha, and we'll make it all summer." Sam's door slammed before the Alexis could finish the sentence. Alexis turned and realized that Mike and all three of the kids were looking at her. _

"_Michael could you take the kids outside for a little bit." But Michael didn't respond to Mike's suggestion._

"_That was a lousy thing to do! She was on the phone with Stephanie…her lab partner. She's allowed to talk about school." Michael yelled._

"_Don't use that tone with me."_

"_Why not? You aren't listening!! Stephanie called her…not even a minute before you came in…Sam just told her what chapter they were supposed to read for tomorrow."_

_At this point Morgan's chin was quivering. Mike picked him up and started to usher Kristina out of the room._

"_I'm warning you Michael." Alexis' voice broke. And she felt the air rush from her lungs. Michael gazed at her with hurt eyes. "Don't speak to me like that."_

"_Alexis…" Mike tried again._

"_Shut the hell up Mike. I get it…I get it." She climbed two stairs before the tears started. "I suck…I'm a horrible mother…I don't deserve…"_

She didn't deserve them. That was the plain and simple truth. She'd been too happy for too long. She looked at the family portrait on the wall. Morgan still a baby in her arms, Sam standing behind her parents smiling with an arm over each shoulder. Kristina in Sonny's lap and Michael kneeling in front.

She curled herself up into a ball. She knew she had to apologize to them. She had to be strong because they needed her, they needed her almost as much as she needed them. But for now she needed to retreat and lick her wounds.

In an hour or so Sonny would find her like this…he would have done his best to repair the damage and he would blame himself for it…for not handling it right. And then together they would figure it out…that's what they did.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The tapping was so light, it really shouldn't have woken her, but it did. She turned and squinted at her alarm clock. 5:45 pm. Why was she asleep in the middle of the day?

"Mom?" Sam peeked through the door.

"Hi Baby."

"Are you awake?"

"Yes…I didn't realize I was asleep." She pushed up into a sitting position, she still felt completely exhausted.

"Granpa took the kids for pizza. He didn't want to wake you up." Slowly the events of the day were returning to her memory. She cringed inwardly. "I'm thinking about making some popcorn, and wondered if you wanted some."

Alexis didn't like the timidness of Sam's posture or voice. She reached out both arms. "Come here."

Sam bit her lower lip, and rushed to her side. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch, I didn't mean it, tomorrow I'll tell everyone at school I'm grounded and not to call. Stephanie didn't know, she wasn't at the party yesterday."

"Shhh Sam…I'm the one who should be apologizing." She brushed the hair away from face. "To everyone…you and your brother and your Granpa Mike…your dad too…"

"Dad wasn't there Mom. He called a little while ago…I didn't answer the phone, I swear, he talked to Granpa." Sam rushed.

"I might have yelled at him earlier…he isn't home yet?"

"No, is everything okay?"

Alexis hugged Sam instead of answering. "You won't tell your dad we had popcorn for dinner?"

Sam smiled. "Am I grounded for the whole summer?"

"No, the original grounding stands."

"Okay, I won't tell." Sam stood up and offered Alexis a hand. "Of course when Dad hears I called you a bit…"

"Ah…ah…I don't like that word." She put her arm around Sam's waist. "Extra butter or plain?"

"Extra butter of course."

* * *

"Michael, bud, you okay?"

Michael shrugged.

"I thought sausage and mushroom was your favorite?"

"It is. Thanks." Michael made the pretense of biting a slice. Krissy and Morgan were off playing in the indoor playground/arcade under Johnny's watchful eye.

"Your mom's just having a bad day."

"Uh huh…I know. But, I have this weird feeling that it's all my fault." He offered Mike a weak smile.

"It's not."

"Do you know, do you know what's going on?"

"Not really." And he didn't _really_. But he had a pretty damn good idea. Sonny hadn't been surprised at all when he'd relayed Alexis' outburst. He'd asked him to take the kids for pizza and maybe to Kelly's for dessert. Sam had refused to go. She seemed convinced that her mother would consider this another infraction. He didn't push, but now he wondered if Sonny wanted ALL the kids to be gone.

Michael looked down. "Would you tell me if you did?"

Mike didn't answer for a minute. He watched Morgan disappear up a tunnel and Krissy fly down a slide. "I try to be honest with you Michael, I think that's the best thing, but if your Mom and Dad didn't want me to tell you, I'd probably respect that."

"Yeah…can we go home?"

* * *

"Looks good to me…but then again I didn't go to law school because of my skills in Geometry."

"I think it's right." Sam scrunched up her nose. "Unless I used the wrong theorem. Okay, so that just leaves the rest of my Chemistry chapter and my haiku for English."

"Any tests this week?"

"Chemistry on Thursday and French on…hi Dad."

Alexis swiveled around. "Sonny…"

Her mouth dropped when she saw who walked in behind him.

"Hi Mr. Quartermaine." Sam said slowly, watching her mother pale before her eyes.

"Please call me AJ, my Grandfather is Mr. Quartermaine." He reached out and shook Sam's hand. "Hello Mrs. Corinthos."

"Sam could you…" Sonny tilted his head toward the stairs.

"I'll be in my room." Sam was glad for an out, the temperature in the room had dropped twenty degrees. "It's nice to see you again AJ."

* * *

"Brownies or ice cream?"

"Both!!!" Kristina and Morgan yelled…it was a familiar joke, one that started back when Sam was small and Michael was just starting to talk. He mimicked everything his big sister said. Michael didn't join in this time. He didn't want to be there.

"_I already promised the kids dessert at Kelly's."_

"_Well could you drop me off at home first?"_

_Mike simply shook his head. "I'm sorry pal…"_

"_Dad doesn't want me there…"_

Nikolas walked in the door, and Mike nodded toward his sullen grandson. He had called for reinforcements.

"Just the person I needed." Nikolas exclaimed. "Michael you've got to help me."

* * *

"Can you excuse us for a moment AJ? I think my wife needs to yell at me." Sonny smiled and ushered Alexis out of the room.

"What the hell are you thinking…the kids will be home any minute…I don't want that man in my house." She mad no effort to lower her voice. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Sonny shut her up the best way he knew how. He kissed her, a long soul searing kiss, which resulted in him being slapped.

Alexis backed away, disgusted at him, disgusted with herself. She didn't hit people, not in anger. Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm … I'm sorry Sonny…"

He held on to his stinging cheek. And winked. "It's okay Alexis, I promise you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"May I come in?" Alexis knocked tentatively on her son's door.

There was a significant pause before the door opened. Michael stood in the doorway for a second then turned away. He busied himself with arranging his backpack and uniform, though they didn't need the attention.

"Did you have a good time with Nikolas?"

"It was okay, he needed help picking out a present for Sam. He didn't know if she had the latest Smashing Pumpkins CD or not."

"I'm glad you could help him with that."

"He didn't really need my help. He was just trying to distract me."

"Oh, did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have too. It's true right?"

"Michael, come here please." She sat on the edge of his bed and patted the spot next to her. "Your dad and I need to talk to you about something, but I wanted to have a few minutes with you first."

Michael paled slightly. "You, you aren't getting a divorce are you?"

"No, Michael, Dad and I aren't getting divorced." She gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I need to apologize for this afternoon. I was upset about something and I acted badly. I'm very proud of you for defending your sister."

"I made you cry."

"No, you didn't. I was upset and Samantha was in the line of fire, and you protected her. And you were right, I should know better than to jump to conclusions. I'm sorry I did. I've apologized to Sam and Mike, now I need to apologize to you."

Michael shook his head dismissively.

"I'm very sorry Michael. I love you kids more than anything, and I never want you to doubt it."

"I don't!"

"Good. Can you forgive me?"

"Will you tell me what wrong? I mean I forgive you, but I know something's wrong."

"_So what are you saying AJ? Bottom line please, how much should we write the check out for?"_

"_Alexis…" Sonny warned quietly._

"_He shows up, announces he's Michael's biological father, but tells us he doesn't want him…I'm sorry, I'm having problems with this. If you don't want him Mr. Quartermaine, why the hell are you here?"_

_Sonny made a move to explain, but AJ raised a hand to stop him. "Helena Cassadine paid me a visit…_

"Am I interrupting?" Sonny asked from the door.

Alexis smiled at him sadly. "No, it's time."

Sonny pulled up Michael's desk chair and sat facing his wife and son. Michael shifted uneasily. "I won't go live with Carly, I won't…I'll run away."

"Hey, hey, hey…you aren't going anywhere, okay? But we found something out this weekend, and you need to know about it." Sonny started.

"Michael you know that Dad is listed as your father on you birth certificate?"

"Yeah, but he, he's not really…I mean…you are but…"

"We found out who your biological father is."

Michael stiffened.

"You've actually met him."

"_I don't trust that woman, but I couldn't ignore it either. So I came to see for myself. And I saw. He has my grandmother's eyes and the dimple my dad has in his chin. He's smart and funny…I don't know if that's nature or nurture but it reminds me of my mom. But mostly I saw a happy kid. I don't want to mess with that…"_

"_But?" Alexis added caustically._

"_I want to get to know him…eventually."_

"Dillon's cousin? The dude that jumped in the pool?" Michael's head was swimming. "Are you sure?

"We wouldn't have said anything if we weren't." Alexis almost whispered.

"I don't, I don't have to like go live with him do I? He lives in Arkansas or something right?"

"He lives in Arizona, as a matter of fact he's heading back home tomorrow."

Michael's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Tomorrow?"

"_Helena wants me to file for custody. I have no idea why, but she makes me extremely nervous. I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be a surprise attack. I'm not going to play along, but there are going to be consequences."_

_Alexis closed her eyes. "There will be."_

"_I want to draw up something legally, before this gets out."_

"_Legally?"_

"_Yeah, something solid, saying that I acknowledge Michael as my son, but wish for him to remain with you guys, in case something happens."_

"_You need a lawyer."_

"_You're a lawyer."_

"_You need one who has your best interest at heart, because I guarantee that isn't me AJ."_

"_I don't have a lawyer."_

"_We should call Justus."_

"_No, he's a Quartermaine, if my Grandfather gets wind of this before…"_

"_AJ, my sole interest is Michael's. I wouldn't have suggested Justus if I didn't have complete faith in his discretion."_

"So he doesn't even want to…"

"He wants to meet you pal, and get to know you, but for now…"

"It's best if no one knows. Once we get this all sorted out, you can spend as much time with AJ as you want."

"What if I don't want to? I mean…hey, that means Jason is my uncle? Wow…that's sort of cool, and Emily's my aunt?"

Sonny laughed a little. The ramifications were a bit overwhelming.

"Jason knows, so if you want to talk to him about this, that's okay, but no one else for now okay, not even Sam."

"Huh?"

"We'll tell Sam soon, but until this paper is filed with a judge…"

"But you said AJ wasn't going to take me away."

"He isn't, but his family…his grandfather might try. It's nothing to worry about, but just for a few days…"

Michael nodded. "Dad if you, ya know, if you don't want me to meet him, I won't, I don't need another dad…"

"Nah, when the time is right, I want you to get to know each other." Sonny smiled, uncertain if he was lying or not. In his relief that AJ wasn't going after Michael, he'd never thought about how this all would make him feel. Alexis reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. "You don't need another dad, but you can never have too many friends, and I hope that you and AJ become good friends."


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Things have been a little bit crazy._

**Chapter 25**

Alexis leaned over and kissed Sonny's forehead, flashed him some dimples then sank into his chest. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud?"

"I know that wasn't easy."

"Yeah, well, you know, it's true…I think he needs to know where he comes from."

"I still can't wrap my head around it…Monica and Alan are his grandparents…I'm not sure Monica's ready to be someone's grandmother."

Sonny snorted out a laugh. "AJ was right you know, I always thought Michael cynical wit came from you, but…"

"Hey! It did come from me…just like his love of sports came from you. Yuck." Alexis swatted Sonny playfully on the chest. "This has been one hell of a weekend."

"You can say that again. You okay? Your stress levels have got to be through the roof."

"I think so, but I see Dr. Meadow's on Tuesday for my monthly check up…I'll let her know."

"Yeah, well I'm going with."

Alexis propped herself up. "You don't trust me?"

"No, I don't." Sonny answered. "Not about this, if she wants you to take it easy, go on bed rest or quit working, you aren't going to tell me."

"I am not stopping work."

"Unless Dr. Meadows tells you to then you are."

"Ugh, you are such a MAN sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Sonny feigned offense, captured Alexis' mouth and devoured it.

After a short eternity they split apart. "What if she says no sex?" Alexis smiled playfully.

"Oh, well, then we find you a new doctor."

"I take it back, you are such a MAN…period."

* * *

"I had the worst weekend. Mom, Dad and Grandfather were fighting constantly about AJ." Emily ranted after Chemistry. 

Sam continued to shove her things into her locker. "And, AJ disappeared after the party, and I didn't get to spend any time with him. He's leaving today. Mom says maybe we'll visit him this summer…but who wants to go to Phoenix in the summer? It's like 150 in the shade."

"I hear it's a dry heat." Sam said flatly. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"So how long are you grounded for?"

"I never said I was grounded."

"Yeah, I know, so how long?"

"Till the end of the school year."

"4 weeks? Omigod Sam, your parents are…" Emily stopped and began to giggle. "Well, at least your dad didn't send you to a convent!"

Sam couldn't help herself, she laughed. "Don't think he didn't try. Please don't tell anyone what Lucky did."

"I won't, but Sam half the school was there. Robin, Nikolas, Patrick, BJ, and Sly…oh man, Sly will tell everyone!"

Sam groaned. "Lucky is such an idiot."

"Well yeah…so was it good?"

"Yes Sam, was it good? Do tell…" Liz Webber asked from behind her.

"No one was talking to you Liz."

"Really? I must have had 10 phone calls this weekend about Sam making the moves on MY Boyfriend."

Sam whipped around to set her straight, but Lucky beat her to the punch. "Did I miss something? Because last time I checked we weren't dating anymore."

"Uhhh…"

"Anyway, Sam wasn't moving in on me…I kissed her."

At this point the entire school seemed to be watching the exchange. Between the giggles and stares Sam just wanted to die. "It didn't mean anything…I was just thanking her." Lucky added trying to lessen the tension. A triumphant grin passed Liz's face.

"Well of course it wouldn't mean anything…" She said brightly, turning back to her friends and laughing. They walked away.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Lucky yelled stupidly, and the crowd erupted in laughter once again. One voice assured Lucky that he could thank her anytime, and another called out 'Smooth Spencer.'

The bell sounded, but the group didn't dissipate and Sam couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her way through the crowd and kept walking, straight out the school doors.

* * *

"I thought I should hand deliver this one." Justus explained upon entering Alexis' office. He handed Alexis the envelope. 

She stared at it and chewed on her lower lip. "Go ahead read it over, I promise there are no nasty surprises. AJ really wants to do the right thing here."

"I…I…I wasn't expecting it so soon."

"AJ and I spent most of last night drawing it up. I'm really proud of how he's handling this. He's grown up a lot in the past few years. If you and Sonny approve, I'll file this in family court this afternoon. After that it should be safe to let people know…though I'd hold off on telling Edward…for another 10 years or so."

"We really want to tell Alan and Monica…but…"

"Once this is on record they can yell and scream all they want, but AJ has made his wishes very clear. And I think they will respect that."

Alexis scanned the pages. It was remarkably brief, but solid. "I want to discuss this with Sonny, but we'll call you this afternoon."

Justus nodded. "Sounds good. Oh, and Alexis, I'm going to slaughter you in court next week."

"You keep thinking like that Justus…one of these days you might pull it off." Alexis laughed as he sauntered out of her office.

* * *

"Sam, wait, are you crazy?" 

"Leave me alone, Lucky."

"You can't ditch school…you never ditch school."

"I'm taking a mental health break, and that doesn't include you!"

"I'm sorry…"

"What part are you sorry for Lucky? Letting the boat run out of gas, kissing me IN FRONT of the whole world and MY PARENTS, or making me sound like some pitiful charity case in front of Liz?"

"Uh, well…"

"That's what I thought. Get the hell away from me, and stay away."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sam looked at her watch and realized her time on earth was over. She had walked straight through study hall and half of lunch. There was no possible way to get back to school before French class started. She was going to be caught.

This was bad.

* * *

"So it looks good to you?"

"Yep, better than I hoped for. The only clause is requesting visitation at our discretion. And we've already agreed that that is acceptable."

"No loop holes?"

"Not a one. Justus really came through for us."

"You want to call him?"

"I can do that…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. What do you want for dinner?"

"Can I have anything I want?" Alexis' eyes grew large and she looked exactly like Krissy on Christmas morning.

Sonny chuckled. "Within reason…remember you have a physical tomorrow."

Her smile faded instantly. "So fried chicken, quesadillas and milkshakes are out?"

"Pretty much."

"Killjoy."

"I'll make it up to you baby, I promise." Sonny pulled her to his lap. "You have a second choice?"

"Grilled chicken breast and vegetables doesn't sound too bad…maybe a pasta salad?"

"That might work."

"I really want a milkshake."

Before Sonny could respond his phone rang. "This better be good." He snapped.

"Yes, this is Michael Corinthos. Are you sure? Yeah…okay, I'll be there. No I'll take care of it." He turned suddenly and flashed his dimples at Alexis. "I gotta go…but I'll see you tonight…heck if you're good I might even bring a milkshake with me." He kissed her cheek and left before she could tell him what kind she wanted.

* * *

Sam slid into her seat and opened her book, hoping Ms. Grahn wouldn't notice her. Emily turned and gave her 'what the hell?' sort of stare and Sam just shook her head.

"Oh, Mademoiselle Corinthos, how lovely of you to join us." Sam cringed. Ms. Grahn motioned her to the desk. Sam approached quietly and stood while her teacher wrote out a hall pass. "Your presence is requested at Vice Principal Nash's office. I trust you won't get lost."

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry I was late."

"Well if you aren't you will be…I gave a pop quiz at the beginning of the hour."

Sam closed her eyes. Ms. Grahn was famous for pop quizzes, because she gave them often, and never let anyone make them up for any reason.

"It's a good thing you have a solid A Samantha."

Sam nodded, took the note and went to the office. Miss Johnson gave her a warm smile and indicated she should go right in. Vice Principal Nash looked up when Sam entered. "Samantha, have a seat."

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Nash, please don't call my parents…they'll kill me."

"You got that right little girl." Sam's head whipped around so fast she almost lost her balance.

"Dad?"

* * *

Michael stood in front of his mirror. He examined his profile out of the corner of his eye, then stood on his tiptoes and held his breath. It didn't help. He couldn't see any of AJ Quartermaine in his features. He sighed and walked back to his desk. He'd been sure, absolutely sure that he would look just like his biological father. He didn't look anything like Carly…he supposed his red hair came from his Gramma Bobbie, maybe there was a mistake…

"Hey Michael, your dad called and he wants me to start dinner…can you help with the little ones?" Leticia asked.

"I guess so."

"Is everything alright Mejo?"

Michael thought for a minute. "Yeah, everything's cool." And it was...everything was fine, but Michael hoped his parents would let him talk about this soon, because it felt strange, having a secret so big. Michael flashed the nanny his trademark smile, the one identical to Sonny's, sans the dimples. She gave him a quick hug before they went downstairs.

* * *

"You're damned right I don't understand…what has gotten into you?" Sonny shot from his desk. After their 'conference' with Mrs. Nash, he'd signed Sam out for the rest of the day and taken her to his office, rather than home.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"It should never have happened in the first place. Let's review shall we?" Sonny slammed his hand on his desk to emphasis the first point. "_A_. You do not cut school, you are there to get an education period. The only time you don't attend is if you are sick, or Mom or I have pulled you out." He slammed his hand again. "_B_. You are GROUNDED Samantha Kristin Davis Corinthos. You go no where without our knowledge and consent." The hand went down again and Sam winced. "_C_. We've tightened up security for a reason. You know this. Suppose you ran into Helena out there? You didn't have your phone…you didn't have your wallet."

"I didn't think…"

"That much is obvious." Sonny barked. "Your mother is pregnant and under a lot of stress…you are not to add to that. Am I understood?"

Sam nodded, furiously wiping at threatening tears.

"I want an answer Sam…Am I understood."

"Yessss…" Sam sobbed. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly Sonny felt about two feet tall. Sam was hugging her legs to her chest and had her head buried in her knees. "Is Mama okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" She hiccupped.

"She's okay Sam…I'm sorry, I'm just worried about her." Sonny knelt in front of Sam's chair. "Don't cry Sam, you know I can't stand to see you cry."

"There's something wrong Daddy…I know it."

"There something going on…Mom and I are going to talk to you about it after dinner, but it's nothing you have to worry about." Sam didn't look like she believed him. "Now here's the thing…I don't want Alexis knowing about this little stunt."

"What?!"

"Look, I know…she'll kill me for this, but Sam for now this stays between you and me. You got it?"

"But…the school."

"I've excused your absence."

"You did?"

"Mrs. Nash knows the circumstance, since this is your first offense and it's so close to the end of the year, she's willing to go along with it."

"How are you going to explain my punishment?"

"Ah, well there's the good news for you…I can't…so…"

"Dad! Is Mama going to die?"

Sonny laughed. "No I promise. As soon as she gets the all clear from Dr. Meadows, we'll tell her…and yeah you'll be in a heap of trouble then, but unitl then, and understand, that might not be until after the baby comes, we say nothing."

Sam still looked suspicious, but she didn't argue. "Let's swing by Kelly's, Mom wants a milkshake." Sam stood slowly. She gathered her things and moved toward the door. "Sam, one more thing…I'm mad as hell, but I love you, you know that right?"

"I know…I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

_I'm stuck on __**Probation**__ so I thought I'd drag this one out, dust off the cobwebs and see if anyone's interested._

**Chapter 27**

In the silence on the way home Sonny knew he'd made a mistake. For starters he'd scared Sam. And not in the 'You're grounded forever', sort of way either. She was withdrawn on the way to Kelly's and chose to stay in the car rather than pop in to say hello to her grandfather. She was crazy about Mike, called him Grampa months before Sonny became Dad.

And when he looked at her looking pensively out of the car window he remembered just who he was dealing with. Sam smarted off, went through her allowance too quickly, and fought with her siblings, but she didn't ditch school. In fact she was horrified more than once when her parents had called her out sick…Something must have really upset her to prompt this.

And instead of getting to the bottom of this he'd ranted and yelled and then topped it off with making her lie to her mother. Well, it wasn't an outright lie. A lie of omission. And for the best of reasons…but when he looked at her now…and saw the sadness…he knew she longed to talk about it with her mother and he…no it was too late…they were handling it this way and Sam would be able to confess tomorrow. Probably. Hopefully. Sonny sighed.

"You can talk to me ya know…"

"I know."

"This is a Mom thing, huh?"

Sam smiled a little…remembering.

"_Oh, it's you…"_

"_Glad to see you too baby doll."_

"_I'm sorry Sonny…I just thought it was Mama."_

"_Is there something I can help with?"_

_Sam sized him up doubtfully. She bit her lip and considered. "It's kinda a Mom thing."_

"_A Mom thing? So not a Sonny thing?"_

"_It's homework."_

"_Dad's can do homework too." Sonny answered without thinking. _

"_They can?" Sam was genuinely surprised._

"_Well, now I might not be as smart as your mama, but…"_

"_You are too…you can do anything!" Sam insisted earnestly. "I just…I didn't know Dad's helped with homework. I've never had one."_

_Sonny hid his sadness. It had been over six months. The adoption was almost through, but still Sam wasn't his. Not in her heart. Maybe she never would be…she was almost 9. _

"_Mama's home." Alexis swooped in. She kissed Sonny's cheek and hugged Sam. "Where's my boy?"_

"_He's upstairs…Mama did you know Daddy's could help with homework?"_

_Alexis backed up a bit. "I may have heard that."_

"_Huh…" _

"_Is Sonny going to help you with yours tonight?"_

"_Would that be okay?"_

"_Well it mean's I'll have to make dinner." Sam looked concerned. She looked over at Sonny. _

"_Can't Dad's help with homework AND make dinner?"_

"_I can give it a shot."_

"_Maybe if it's too hard we could get pizza." Sam suggested as they walked to the kitchen._

"You were awfully quiet at dinner." Alexis said as she and Sam cleared the dishes.

Sam shrugged. "That's weird about AJ…"

"You were quiet before that." Sam acted as if she didn't hear and took her pile into the kitchen. She started rinsing the plates and placing them in the dishwasher. Sonny was sitting at the table with Michael trying to repair his broken model airplane AGAIN.

"Did anything happen in school? Did you do alright on your pop quiz?"

Sam let go of the plate and it banged loudly against the sink. "How, how did you know I had a pop quiz?" She asked nervously.

"Ms. Grahn always gives you one right before a test…so she can see what needs to be reviewed. You know that Sam, she's done it all year."

"I…I was late for French…I missed the quiz."

"Samantha!"

Sonny looked up as Alexis yelled. They'd been talking quietly so he wasn't sure what this was about.

"I wasn't feeling well…I got my period."

"You what!" Sonny couldn't understand why this was a problem…it seemed as good excuse as any, but Alexis was obviously upset. She walked across the kitchen and lifted the phone without another word.

"Alexis, what are you doing?"

"Dr. Meadows' please."

"Mom!" Sam ran to her mother and pulled the phone out of her hand.

"Sam, you had your period last week. You've never had…issues like this…have you?"

"No…omg…no. It happens to Emily all the time. I don't need to see a doctor."

"Well, I disagree, and I'm the Mom so I win." She lifted the receiver again.

"Dad!" Sam called plaintively.

"Alexis, she doesn't need a doctor." Alexis put the phone back in the cradle and turned back to her family.

"Michael. Would you mind giving us some privacy?" Michael didn't need to be told twice. He scurried up the back stairs.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Alex…"

"Oh, no, don't Alexis me. Something happened, and neither of you think I need to know."

Sam studied her shoes, unable to lie to her mother's face.

"Sam, go on upstairs." Sonny urged.

"I don't think so." Alexis retorted. "Sit." Sam sat on the closest chair. "This has all the earmarkings of 'let's keep something from Alexis for her own good' and I'm done with that game. I thought I made that perfectly clear Sonny."

Sam looked at Sonny and he nodded.

"I did something stupid…and dad…he's just trying to help."

"Go on."

"No…I'm trying to help…but I was wrong Sam. You want me to tell her?"

"Somebody better tell me…and damned quick."

"I got into an argument…sort of…with Liz…and well…"

"You hit her?"

"No…I mean…I would have liked too…a lot…it's just it was really embarrassing."

"And?"

"Everyone was watching…I couldn't stand it. So…I ditched."

Alexis let out a breath and sank into the chair next to Sam. "That's all?"

Sam nodded, wiping at her eyes. "I missed study hall and lunch and was really late for French…that's why I missed the quiz."

Alexis reached over and pulled Sam toward her. She kissed her cheek. Sam looked at her. "You aren't mad?"

Alexis shook her head. "I'm outraged, but relieved. I'm thinking Dad already gave you the lecture."

"Uh huh. Am I grounded forever?"

"I'm not sure. Go up to your room. Dad and I will finish the dishes."

"I should do it…I mean…"

"Sam, go on. Mom will be up in a little bit."

"I'm really sorry…"

Sonny got up and moved to the sink.

"You're never going to learn are you?"

"I'm sorry."

Alexis was behind him, she pressed on his shoulder and he swiveled. "It was my first instinct…a bad one."

Alexis poked him in the chest. "Never.Keep.Me.In.The.Dark.About.The.Kids!" each word accented by another poke. "Dammit Sonny, I don't know how to get through to you."

"I was trying to protect you…I know, I know…you don't need it…but we were going to tell you after your physical tomorrow."

"I want to know what's going on with them Sonny. Okay? This isn't like her…she's a wreck."

"That's probably my fault…I think I scared her a little."

"Oh Sonny…no…you didn't…you didn't tell her…"

"I did, I told her you were under a lot of stress and she wasn't to add to it…I'm an idiot…I was so angry at her…" Alexis shook her head.

"Ya know what? She needs me…this…this can wait." Alexis walked away.

"Should I make up the couch?" Sonny called after her.

"I haven't decided yet." She shot back, causing Sonny to smile. "But it's not looking good Corinthos."


	28. Chapter 28

_This is pretty short..._

**Chapter 28**

Alexis took a short detour to her room to change out of her suit. She needed to cool her head before talking with Sam. She pulled on her pajama bottoms and an old tee of Sonny's and went in search of her oldest daughter.

She stopped outside Sam's door when she heard Sam's voice.

"Don't know yet…"

"Whaddya do?" Alexis heard Michael ask She positioned herself so she could see them through the crack in the door.

"That's none of your business, now is it?"

"Hey, I just want to know what NOT to do." Michael replied. Sam threw a pillow at him, but he caught it easily and arranged it behind his back.

"You okay, with all this Quartermaine stuff?"

"I guess…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I just…I thought it would be different." Michael answered softly. "I…thought I'd know…ya know?"

Sam considered briefly. "I think so."

"He just turned around and went back to Phoenix. I mean I haven't even talked to him since…"

"You've only known for a day…you have the rest of your life to get to know him."

"Maybe he doesn't want to get to know me."

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Who wouldn't want to get to know you…Mr. Perfect?"

"Shut it. It's so weird."

"Yeah…it is. You going to call Em…Auntie Em now?"

Michael groaned. He pulled the pillow out from behind him and blasted it at Sam. "Why do I even talk to you…" He got up, Sam threw the pillow again and it landed hard against his back.

"Because I'm your big sister and you love me and you'll never forget that, understand Squirt?"

"Thanks Sam." Sam looked a little embarrassed. "I really needed an extra pillow." He darted out of the room, running straight into a choked up Alexis. "Sorry Mom."

Alexis held out a hand and he reluctantly filled it with his ill gotten gains. "Homework done?"

"Mostly…I need to read some more for my book report."

"You are two books ahead already."

"Oh…well…I can still read right? Frodo is about to…"

"1 hour…then lights out."

"Okay." She kissed him on the cheek, resisting the urge to pull him into her arms and smother him with hugs. She sent him on his way, and peered in at Sam. She had a text book open in front of her and was now wearing her pajamas.

"Knock, knock."

"Hi Mom." She sat up straighter and tugged nervously on a strand of hair.

"I overheard you and Michael."

"Oh…I was just teasing him…"

"It was more than that Sam. Thank you…I think you reassured him in a way your Dad and I never could."

Sam shrugged. "I didn't really do anything."

Alexis settled herself down on the bed next to Sam. "You want to tell me what happened today?"

"Not really." Off Alexis' look Sam quickly added. "But I will…"

She told her about Liz and the crowd and Lucky and her desire to crawl under a rock for the rest of her life. "At this point if Dad threatened to send me to Saint Mary's I wouldn't object."

"Running away doesn't solve anything Sam."

"I know…it just creates new problems. I hate Liz."

"There will always be a Liz in your life."

"Ugh...thanks for the pep talk."

"This isn't a pep talk…it's more like a non-pep lecture."

"Thanks for clearing that up…" Sam smiled. "Don't be too mad at Dad…"

"Don't change the subject."

"We stopped and got you a milkshake."

"Strawberry?"

"I think so…"

"Mmmmm…that sounds perfect." Alexis stood and kissed Sam. "We'll talk about punishment tomorrow, do I need to say that this will not happen again?"

"No…Dad did and I won't."

* * *

Alexis crept down the backstairs hoping to find the kitchen deserted. She padded over to the fridge, and opened the left hand side. A Kelly's bag sat on the second shelf from the top. She quietly pulled it out and light flooded the kitchen.

"Oh, I see how you are." Sonny smirked. "You were going to take that shake and not even say thank you." He walked toward her purposefully.

"I was…I was not…I didn't even know…"

"Liar." He was right in front of her, backing her into the freezer. "You are a horrible liar."

"Sonny! Let's not forget who is mad at whom." She said sternly. "Let me go…my backside's freezing."

"What's the magic word?"

"Couch?" She snapped.

Sonny laughed and pulled her toward him, swinging the door shut with his hip. "Close enough."

"Thank you for the shake."

"You're welcome."

"It's frozen solid though."

"I'm sorry."

"It will thaw."

"True, but what will we do in the mean while?"

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

"Never again Sonny."

"Never again Alexis…now can we have make up sex?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Couch?"

"Close enough."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

"Another girl!" Michael stared at the black, white and gray film in his hand. "Are you sure?"

"Michael!" Sonny said sharply.

Alexis squeezed Michael's shoulders. "Well…babe, it's not 100 percent…but I think you're getting another sister."

"You said Mom…you said you'd try to have a boy!"

Alexis laughed. "I said I see what I can do…but Michael…"

"What's wrong with a girl Michael…you want another little brother running around driving you crazy?" Sam jumped in. She smiled at Alexis "Way to go mom! What are we naming her…not Tiffany or Ashley…"

"Let's name her Arielle, or maybe Belle!"

Michael glowered. "Why not Tinkerbell!"

"That's enough!" Sonny didn't have much of a sense a humor when it came to the kids fights about the baby. Family meant everything to him, and to Alexis, and his kids seemed to take it for granted.

"Tinkerbell is good…we could still call her Belle." Sam was enjoying ribbing Michael. "What do you think Morgan…should we name her Tinkerbell?"

"Huh?" Morgan looked up from his truck. He had less interest in this conversation than anyone. No matter how many times 'the baby' was brought up and Kristina got all excited and Michael said it should be a boy and Sam reminded everyone she didn't do diapers Morgan did not join in. At night, when Mommy laid down with him, she would guide his hand to her tummy and tell him that he was going to be a big brother, Morgan giggled. Mommy made it sound important, but this didn't sound important.

"Dad and I will pick out the name…thanks anyway." Alexis smiled. "The important thing is that she's healthy."

Sam kissed Alexis cheek. "I'm glad Mom…you're okay too?"

Michael's eyes shot up at the question. Alexis nodded. "I'm fine."

"Mom's going to be cutting back on her hours a little…" Sonny announced.

"Sonny, Dr. Meadows only suggested that…I didn't agree."

"I agreed for you." Sonny answered tightly.

Sam and Michael exchanged a brief look.

"Krissy, Morgan, who wants a push on the swings?"

"I do!" Krissy leaped up. Morgan nodded and took Michael's hand. The four of them were gone within seconds.

"Sonny…"

"Not up for discussion Alexis."

"I need to get through this case, once it's over, I will go on abbreviated hours, but not before. It's too important."

"More important than your health? I don't think so Alexis. And I know you the next case will be just as important….don't you have anyone at the office that's capable?"

"Of course they are capable…of handling cases…but not handling Durant…you know he wants to plead on this one…if I show any weakness..."

"Taking care of yourself isn't a sign of weakness!"

"Sonny, this is my decision to make, I'm pregnant, not simple minded."

"I'm not telling you to stop completely Alexis, but you are putting in 10 and 12 hour days, sometimes 6 days a week. I'd settle for you going back to 40 hours…"

"It's not like your any better."

"First of all…I work from home half the time. Secondly, I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"Don't you yell at me Michael Corinthos!"

* * *

"Kristina, pump your legs…see how high you can get that way."

"I like it better when you push Sam!"

"I'll push again in a minute." Sam walked over to Morgan playing in the sandbox with his trucks, and then up to Michael. "Michael…"

"They're fighting again." Sam followed his gaze to French doors. Sonny was pacing and waging a finger and Alexis arms were flailing through the air.

"Yeah…"

"They fight all the time now Sam."

"Hey, it's okay…don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"When Mom was pregnant with Krissy? They fought all the time…"

"They did?"

"Oh yeah…with Morgan too, but it was worse with Krissy."

"Why? I mean why was it worse with Krissy?"

Sam sat down next to him. Morgan wandered over and slid into her lap. "You getting tired bud?"

Morgan answered by sliding a thumb into his mouth.

Sam looked back to the house. "I guess…maybe because Morgan and Kristina were so close in age. I think, Dad's sort of old fashioned and Mom took a year off to be with Kristina, so she wasn't working when she got pregnant with Morgan…so they didn't have that to argue about. With Morgan, they always argued over dumb stuff."

Michael smiled. "Like Mom learning to cook?"

"See, you do remember!"

"_This is yucky…Daddy I want Zonya."_

"_Me too Sonny! Can you make some Lasagna?"_

"_You'll eat what's put in front of you." Sonny snapped._

"_Don't take it out on them Sonny…it's not their fault I'm a failure."_

_Sam's eyes got wide and round. Alexis' voice trembled. "Alexis…" Sonny replied._

"_No…you're absolutely right Michael…this is yucky…" Alexis lifted the entire casserole dish, walked to the kitchen sink and dumped the contents into the sink._

"_Alexis! It's fine…you just need practice."_

"_I don't need practice Sonny…you taught Samantha to cook in a matter of days. I can't cook…and you know what Sonny, I don't want to cook. I don't want to knit booties and I don't want to scrub toilets. Let's face it Sonny, I'm a horrible mother and a horrible wife."_

"_Where the hell did that come from?" Sonny seethed. Kristina started to fuss. Alexis looked at the baby monitor. _

"_You'd best get her. I'm liable to drop her on her head." _

_Sonny turned and left without a word. Sam and Michael surrounded Alexis a second later. "Hey, hey, what's this?"_

"_You are a really good cook Mama…I just…I'm sorry." Sam cried into Alexis' shoulder. Michael encircled her waist._

"_Oh, guys…look at me…Michael look at me. I'm sorry…"_

"_You are a good Mommy…" Michael insisted. "You are the best Mommy."_

"_Even though I can't cook?"_

"_You can too…you make me Peanut Butter!"_

"_Yeah, Mama…you make really good Peanut Butter and Jelly…"_

"She does make pretty good Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, but I'm glad she went back to work after Morgan was born…I was getting really sick of them."

"Me too."

"Is this the same though Sam? Are you sure it's the same?"

"No…it's not exactly the same…but…"

"Because of Helena…"

"Yeah…Dad's really protective and with Helena in the mix…"

"And the Quartermaines…"

"I think Dad really just wants to put bubble wrap around everyone until he's sure we're safe. And Mom loves him for that…but I think she resents it too."

"I wish Helena never showed up…"

"Me too…but she did…the important thing is…"

"I need a push!!!"

Michael and Sam looked back to their sister. "I'll do it. The important thing is that we stick together…right?"

"Right."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 45**_

"Excuse me…is it safe to come in? Morgan needs to use…"

"I've gotta pee!" Morgan ran past Sam's legs and darted through the living room.

"Bathroom." Sam finished, unnecessarily.

Alexis smiled. She stood up to follow her baby.

"I got this Lex…" Sonny put an arm on her shoulder. "But we aren't finished here."

Alexis' eyebrows shot up. They were quite done as far as she was concerned.

Sam bit her lower lip, not liking the look in her mother's eyes. "It's getting kinda cold Mom…"

Alexis turned to her and sized up her daughter. "Since when do you all have to be outside if your dad and I are having a discussion?"

"A discussion?" It was Sam's turn to raise a brow.

"Sonny's being unreasonable…again."

Sam didn't really agree. She hated the hours Alexis put in. She wasn't looking for a full time stay at home fix your lunch sort of mom, but a mom who made it home before bed would be nice. It's not that Alexis didn't try. Sam knew she did. But if it was better for the baby…

"The kids don't like it when you fight."

Alexis grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her down to the couch. "The kids, huh?"

"Well, I don't like it much either….but it's really bugging Michael."

"I'm sorry Babe…I don't like making you uncomfortable, but if you're suggesting I just roll over and…"

"No…I'm not. I don't know what I'm suggesting…nothing really…"

"Go round up the kids, we're going out for dinner." Sonny announced from the hall, with Morgan in his arms. Sam nodded, she was suspicious. Sonny watched her leave and turned back to Alexis.

"Two weeks. I won't say a damn thing for two weeks, but after that all bets are off."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Daddy say a bad woud!" Morgan announced with a giggle.

"He certainly did. Shame on you Daddy." Alexis grinned. "Two weeks…I can work with that. I promise if it gets to be too much, I'll back off before that…"

* * *

The No Name was quiet at this hour. Armando escorted the Corinthos' to a semi private room toward the back. The Corinthos children were well behaved, but their parents didn't want to ruin the dining experience for the rest of the restaurant if something went wrong.

Armando wondered if there was a special occasion for them to be there during the week. The little girl answered brightly. "Mama's having a GIRL!"

The older boy cringed and the oldest girl laughed. Armando smiled indulgently. "Another beautiful Corinthos woman is indeed something to celebrate."

"No…it's just a baby…" Kristina explained. "Mama can I get chicken nuggets?"

Alexis winked at Armando. "They don't have nuggets here Krissy."

"Why not?"

Armando cleared his throat. "LeeAnn will be your server, is there anything I can start you with? Cocktails, wine, a Shirley Temple?"

"Just water for now, thank you." Mr. Corinthos answered as his daughter started bouncing in her chair.

"Can I have a Shirley Temple, Daddy?"

Sonny didn't like bringing the kids to places like the No Name. The food was expensive, not particularly kid friendly, and they just ended up picking at it. He also felt the atmosphere was a bit on the cold side.

"I don't think so Kristina, you have school tomorrow, I don't want you all hyped up on sugar." Alexis answered. It was her fault they were here. She had a craving for their beef bourguignon, and since Leticia had yoga, the kids had to come along.

Kristina turned to her mother. "I wasn't asking you I was asking Daddy."

"I beg your pardon." Sonny snapped.

Kristina's eyes' filled with tears. "Mommy's being mean Daddy…"

Sam and Michael both busied themselves with the menu, but Morgan stared openly.

"First of all, Mommy's not being mean." Kristina made to interrupt, but Sonny cut her off. "I want you to apologize to her for being rude."

"But…"

"Now Kristina Adela."

With a quivering chin, Krissy sobbed out an apology. Alexis pulled the girl into her lap and rolled her eyes at Sonny. "Secondly, if Mommy or I say no…that's it…you don't go fishing around for a better offer. Am I understood?"

Kristina nodded into Alexis' chest. This would be unacceptable for Sam or Michael, but both were surprised when Sonny continued. "I can't hear you Kristina, did you understand?"

Krissy looked at Sonny with a piercing glare. There was a deathly silence at the table before Kristina finally said clearly, "Yes, sir." She turned back to Alexis and burst into fresh sobs.

The waitress innocently walked in on the odd scene. "Is everyone ready to order?"

Morgan smiled. "I want a Shiley Timple!"

Sam bit her lip hard, Michael's mouth fell open. Both Alexis and Sonny's heads snapped to Morgan. Sam was shaking with the effort not to laugh, but exchanging a glance with Michael proved too much for both of them.

"Milk…for everyone." Sonny declared. The waitress turned pink…

"Yes sir, six milks…"

* * *

It took considerable effort on Alexis' part, but by the time dinner was served things were back to normal. Kristina and Morgan were coloring, Michael and Sonny were talking about his karate competition this weekend, and Sam was speculating about waitressing this summer.

"No…You aren't getting a job this summer."

"Why not? I'll be sixteen!"

"Because, you'll be volunteering…your dad and I decided that would be your punishment."

"But Mom…"

"Samantha…" Sonny warned. Sam smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry."

"You get to decide where to volunteer. I was thinking the hospital or the Ward House, but if you have another idea…"

Sam sighed and shook her head. She knew better than to start an argument about this. Especially since Sonny was still irritable. "I'll think about it."

"Michael, hon, is there something wrong with your steak?" Alexis asked. The boy was staring off into space, instead of devouring his favorite dish.

"Uh, what?" He asked… "No my steak's good."

"You haven't touched it." Alexis observed.

"Oh…sorry…" Alexis gave him a bemused look, but didn't pursue it. Every time she looked in his direction she saw him staring out into the main dining room.

"I hafta go potty." Morgan announced a little later. Michael jumped up just as Sonny volunteered to take him.

"I'll take him…really Dad."

"Michael what's got into you?" Sonny asked impatiently as he eased Morgan from the booster seat and turned around. Sonny stopped dead in his tracks, but Morgan flew out into the dining room, so Alexis rushed after him.

"Alexis, I think we have something of yours." A woman's voice laughed.

Alexis almost tripped over her own two feet. She looked over to see Monica Quartermaine holding her youngest son.


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: WooHoo an update every three or four months, what could be better?_

_**Chapter 31**_

Morgan, of course, fell asleep in the car. Krissy was still pouting. And Michael…well just forget about him. As the limo slowed…not even stopped, just slowed…he swung his door open.

"Hey watch it!" Sam yelled. Max lowered the privacy screen and basically said the same thing, but Michael hit the ground running. Sam sighed. "Max…can we not mention…" Sam bent her head toward the open door.

"I'm gonna tell!" Krissy interrupted.

"No you aren't. And stop blaming Michael for not getting any dessert, you had it coming and you know it." Sam hissed. She unbuckled her belt and started to release Morgan from his car seat.

"I can get him Sam…why don't you and Kristina head in." Max offered. "I think you're aunt is here."

"Thanks Max. Come on Krissy."

Sam was exceedingly glad Aunt Kristina's little red convertible was in the drive. Maybe she could deal with Michael…or at least deal with a sulky Kristina so Sam could calm her brother down.

"Hi baby doll." Aunt Kristina held out her arms to her namesake. Kristina's tears began afresh. "Hi Sam…is everything okay?"

Krissy didn't miss a beat. "No…Daddy sent us home without dessert and he yelled at me and I couldn't have a Shirley Temple and nobody yelled at Morgan and he and Mommy are still at the restrant and prolly eating ice cream…"

Sam tried not to laugh. Kristina was right about one thing…everything wasn't okay, but she was completely oblivious to the real crisis.

"What do you know?" Sam hedged.

"Pretty much what Krissy told us just now. I know Michael's not in a good mood either."

Krissy's eyes brightened. "You wanna know what Mikey did?"

"Kristina!"

"What? I'm not going to tell he opened the door and jumped out of the car before Max stopped…I'm gonna tell her about the restrant." Krissy turned back to her Aunt. "Mikey yelled at Daddy…in front of everybody! He said Daddy couldn't make him go home…that it was his bizness…"

Sam wanted to kill her little sister. Lucky for everyone, Aunt Kristina was putting a fair distance between them. Just then there was a crash from upstairs, followed by a string of expletives. Sam hesitated briefly.

"Go on…I can deal with this one."

* * *

"I'm sorry about that…um…Michael's…" 

"Don't worry about it Alexis, we've raisedthree of our own, we've seen one or two temper tantrums." Monica assured her. "But what I don't understand…"

"Is what in blazes this has to do with us!" Alan finished with less finesse.

"It's well, complicated…but thank you for agreeing to stay."

Sonny came back to the table stone faced. Monica and Alan both had coffees, and Alexis was fiddling with her tea bag. "Did you?"

"Yeah…it's good. Max called the kids are home, Morgan passed out in the car…"

"Excuse me…I have surgery at seven a.m. can we move this along?"

Alexis cringed. Sonny and Alan weren't on the best of terms. It went back to Sonny giving Jason a job after the accident. Jason, though only 15 or so years younger, regarded Sonny as a bit of a father figure. Jason had made peace with the Quartermaines, but he was still distant. What would happen when they found out Sonny was raising another one of 'theirs'. She knew legally there was nothing the Quartermaines could do, but that wouldn't necessarily stop them from trying.

She started speaking slowly…hoping she was landing on the magic combination of words necessary to avoid all out war. "You know that I adopted Michael after Sonny and I married."

Alan and Monica exchanged a quick glance. "Yes, Alexis…we went to the party."

She blushed.

"You adopted Michael and Sonny adopted Samantha."

Alexis nodded and felt Sonny shift uncomfortably beside her. "Yes that's right…but what you might not remember…or even know….we kept it quiet, is that Sonny actually adopted Michael at the same time."

"He adopted his own son?"

"It was a precaution…He and Carly were never married…and…"

"He's not your kid?"

"He is my kid, Quartermaine."

"Sonny. This isn't helping." Sonny rubbed his chin and turned away.

"It turns out that Michael isn't Sonny's biological son."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sonny." Monica responded softly. "but surely that doesn't matter…"

"We've actually known Monica, Michael's always known. And you're right it doesn't matter to us in the least."

Something flickered in Alan's eyes, he knew…his attitude dissolved, and he was suddenly paying attention.

"Jason?"

Alexis shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "We…we…didn't know honestly…"

"A.J." Sonny answered at the same time.

Monica seemed lost….

"We didn't know…and neither did A.J., only Carly knew and for her own reasons she never told anyone else."

"He's our grandson?" Monica whispered…

* * *

"You are so like Dad…you know that right?" 

"Shut up Sam…leave me alone!"

"What did you break?"

"Ugh…I told you to leave me alone…"

"What do you think would have happened if you stayed? Do you think you could have explained it better…did you want to start calling them Grams and Gramps…"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Fine, I'll send Aunt Kristina in here to meditate with you…" She threatened.

"I'm not some little kid…I know what's going on…so why…"

"First of all…you are definitely a little kid. A smart one, a mature one, and a cute one, but you are still a little kid. Heck to Mom and Dad _I'm_ still a little kid." Michael only glared. "And can I point out that the ONLY reason you know what is going on, is because Mom and Dad told you."

"Yeah, after A.J. left."

"I don't think that was their idea Michael…"

"Well tonight was…they couldn't get rid of me fast enough."

"Yeah…that sucks. I know it's hard, but try to understand…they want what's best for you…us…all of us. I think they wanted A.J. to tell his parents…I'm pretty sure…but for whatever reason he hasn't."

"I just wanted to talk to them…just for a little bit."

"You'll be able to, but don't you think…this will be hard for them…the Q's…they might need a little time to get used to the idea."

Michael shrugged. "I broke my soccer trophy from last summer. I didn't mean to…I was just so mad…"

"You are just like Dad." Sam picked up the pieces and sat down on the bed. "I bet we can fix it…you have any extra modeling glue?"


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: It's been a long, long, long time. Anyone still interested?_

**Chapter 32**

The house was dark when they finally got home. They sat silently in the car, both staring into space. The radio played a Mozart concerto softly.

"Any chance the kids are asleep?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I'd say there's a pretty good chance two of them are." Alexis smiled. "Maybe even three, but I'd be surprised if Michael was."

"It's awfully late."

Alexis took his hand. "Sonny."

"I don't know how to do this Alexis." He sighed, rubbing at his temples. "I was a complete ass tonight. To everyone."

"It's alright…"

He cut her off with a sharp look. "It's not…I'm not worried about the waitress or the even Quartermaines."

"Michael will understand."

"I've never seen him like that before. It was like he hated me…I used to look at Deke like that…"

Alexis willed herself to not interrupt. She knew about Deke…she knew Deke was a monster. A working class, male version of her own monster, Helena. Deke used Sonny and his mother as punching bags, all the while appearing a pillar of society. Telling Sonny that he wasn't like his step-father was futile. When the darkness got a hold of Sonny, words didn't help.

"My own son…" Sonny slammed both hands on the steering wheel.

She tried not to wince, she wasn't afraid of him hurting her, but she was afraid for him.

"He loves you Sonny. He's just confused and angry. You were an easy target for his frustration, don't make it anything more than that." Was she pleading? She hadn't meant to.

"I know…I know…" He looked at her sheepishly. "I'm okay Lex, I promise I am."

* * *

"What are they doing? Making out or something?" Michael peered out into the darkness.

"I wouldn't put it passed them." Sam answered, not even looking away from her toes. "But my guess is they are avoiding you, afraid you'll throw something at them."

Michael whirled around. "Nice." He spit out.

Sam smiled. She put the brush back into the polish and turned it tightly. "They are just probably talking."

"About me?"

"Well duh, and you're supposed to be the smart one." Sam remarked. "They don't know that I talked you down."

"Whatever. I'm going down there. You coming?"

"No, I'm already grounded for forever."

"You haven't done anything wrong…at least not tonight."

She smirked. "The night is young, my friend, and you aren't the only one pissed off."

"Huh?"

"Dad was a massive jerk tonight too. I didn't like what happened any better than you did, and I might just tell him that, in a not very polite way, so I'm staying in my room, thank you."

"Coward."

* * *

Michael sat on the landing. Another ten minutes passed before the door to the living room creaked open. He half expected to be yelled at for being up…it was after eleven…but neither looked surprised to see him there.

"So what happened? Did you tell them?"

Mom nodded and opened her arms. Michael came bashfully down the stairs, embarrassed at how much he wanted that hug. "My sweet boy." She held him tightly.

"Michael, I owe you an apology." Dad said quietly.

"Okay, but could you tell me what happened first?"

He felt Mom chuckle against him, annoyance crossed Dad's face.

"Yeah, I guess we could. But I need a hug first."

Michael didn't need any further prompting. He hugged his father. "I'm sorry too Dad…I shouldn't have yelled. I was a jerk too."

"Are you saying I was a jerk?" Dad pushed him an arms length away, giving him a stern look before breaking into a smile. "I guess maybe you're right, I had a different term in mind."

"Come Michael." Mom reached out for him. "Let's sit and we'll tell you what's going on, but then you are to go to bed."

"Mooooooommmmmmm…" Michael whined as he sat next to her.

"We told Alan and Monica that they are your grandparents." She stumbled a little on that last word.

"And?" Michael asked anxiously.

"And they were a little surprised…a little angry…"

"Angry? Why? Don't they like me?"

"Not that kind of angry, and not at you. They are upset that AJ didn't tell them…that they didn't see it themselves."

"Are they mad at you…are they going to try and…"

"I don't think they are happy with us…it wasn't handled very well…"

"That's my fault." Michael said sheepishly.

"No, not really. Michael no one is angry with you. It's important you understand that."

"I do, I guess…but Dad seemed mad."

"That goes back to the whole jerk thing Michael." Dad joined in the conversation again. "I was mad because I was afraid…I know in my head that the Quartermaines can't take you away, but in my heart…"

"They don't want to take me away do they?" Michael had never considered that. He knew AJ wasn't interested in him, but…

"No…they want very much to get to know you better, but they won't try for custody. If you want, they might ask you to spend a weekend with them every now and again."

"Alone you mean…in that big old place?"

"It's smaller than Windemere."

"And no where near as creepy." Dad added.

"Hey, I resent that remark." Mom pushed on his arm. "If you don't want to go, you don't have too, but they would like a chance to get to know you better."

Michael yawned involuntarily.

"Okay, bed, now." Mom stood up, dragging Michael with her. "We'll talk about this some more tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal…Night Mom…Dad…I really am sorry about tonight. I love you guys."

* * *

"A little surprised? A _little_ angry?" Sonny echoed as Alexis joined him in bed.

Alexis ignored him, rubbing lotion into her hands. She sighed. "How would it help anything for Michael to know they were shocked and down right furious? They aren't mad at him…and honestly, I don't think they are that angry with us either. Ever heard of killing the messenger? That's us the messengers."

"We're more than messengers. We've got their only grandchild…that's how they see it anyway."

"Alan is a hothead Sonny. Monica understands that we didn't have any idea Michael was a Quartermaine by birth. They know us, they've watched us as a family, they've seen that Michael is loved. Alan will calm down…eventually."

"And what was that about weekend visits? I'm not sending Michael over there…"

Alexis snuggled under the duvet. "I think that Michael will want to spend time with them, and when they calm down we can offer informal visitation. An olive branch so to speak."

"I don't like it Lex."

"Please trust me on this Sonny. Let me handle this."

"If I remember correctly you originally wanted us to leave the country."

"I'm not ruling that out entirely." She smiled sleepily. "But lets give diplomacy a chance."


End file.
